


Badious, eumorirous

by rainynana



Series: Seventeen Hybrid AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And it's done so don't worry about being left hangin, But there's kinda Verkwan if you pick up on signs, Cringy smut, Idk what else to put here i'm basically doing a summary so imma stop myself now bye, If you squint there's SoonChan, It's hella long like 40 pages, Jisoo Jeonghan and Jisoo are cats lol, Lol I already love tagging, M/M, Minghao Seungkwan Seokmin and Chan are doggies, Minghao is lowkey a bitch but it's not his fault, OH I almost forgot this is a hybrid AU, Oh and Meanie is established, Same goes for Jihancheol, Squint super hard and there's Seokhoon, This is my first fan fic to post on here, Um Junhao is main, also jun is top minghoe bottom i'll take this statement to the grave, and angst cuz i'm emo, but there's smut, come back for the meanie one there's no hybrids in that one, minghao is whiny too i love it lol ok im done now bye, mostly fluff hehe, oh Jun is a clingy lol bub who just wants everyone to be happy, so if you don't like that sorry hehe, that makes me wanna die lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Wen Junhui had never been alone in his entire life, until one sudden day when everyone around him seems to get lives of their own. Jun could be overreacting but he gets the genius idea to adopt a hybrid excited to get a new friend. Xu Minghao however has other plans, he's not about to trust some stupid smiley boy with a handsome face that annoys the hell out of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi lolol I've put my heart and soul into this mess of a fan fiction. I was literally day dreaming in class and a month later all this was born. Also I suck at summaries but I hope you got the main idea at least. My plan was actually to not post this yet but I'm bored and wanted to do it anyways. Right now I'm working on a Meanie fan fic from the same AU which was supposed to be posted before this one since it happens prior to this but fuck it lol. My plan is to write Meanie, Jihancheol, Verkwan, Soonchan and Soonhoon from the same AU expect a lot from this shit show as long as I don't loose all my motivation for life. Sorry for the long note they'll be shorter in the future lolol.

Wen Junhui wasn’t alone. He had always been popular as a kid with many friends to play with and going into high school his good looks granted him many admirers, both girls and boys. After the misery known as school Jun still wasn’t alone. He had a loving family and a fairly large amount of friends, plus his best friends since about forever, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu. But when his family has to move back to China to take care of a sick relative leaving Jun behind with the argument “he has to focus on his life, not theirs” (a shit argument according to Jun himself) and Wonwoo comes with the news that he and Mingyu has started dating meaning they won’t be able to hang out all three of them as often, Jun for the first time in his 22 year old life felt it. He was lonely. The fact that he was sitting all alone in his apartment eating pizza that he ordered without really acknowledging the taste of it didn’t make the feeling go away, it only intensified it. None of his “fairly large amount of friends” were free to entertain him and Jun wasn’t used to entertaining himself. He scratched his newly dyed copper hair while taking care of the small amount of dishes which really only consisted of a glass. The hair color wasn’t Jun’s idea, it had been one of Jun’s friends, Hansol a boy about 2 years younger than Jun himself who he somehow managed to become friends with after the smaller male clumsily bumped into Jun on his first day of high school. By the terrifying look on Hansol’s face he probably thought Jun was one of the popular kids who always exploded by any tiny disturbance in their “perfect life”. 

 

“I-I am so sorry did I ruin your shirt? Oh god...” Hansol stuttered while bending down to pluck up all of his books that were scattered across the floor. Jun bent down to help him and managed to get the boy to stop mumbling excuses to reassure him that he really didn’t need to worry. He quickly found out Hansol weren’t the the best at social situations but that didn’t stop Jun from befriending the awkward boy anyways, he tended to be like that. Always wanting everyone to get along and when he saw an outcast, he wanted to befriend them.

 

Jun smiled to himself at the memory, he actually hadn’t talked to Hansol in quite a while. Maybe he should call him and ask what’s up, maybe Hansol had time to make that stupid feeling of loneliness go away. He decided that it was a good idea and threw himself on the couch before retrieving his phone from his back pocket locating Hansol in his contacts. He pressed the number under the picture of Hansol from a rather unattractive angel that Jun had chosen. He did that to all of his friends, mainly to tease them later about how good-looking Jun himself were. Jun was attractive and he knew it and he could often joke about his looks acting really stuck up and arrogant about them but in reality he was really down to earth. He didn’t think he was any better than anyone else just because his parents had blessed him with rather attractive looks. Hansol picked up after a few dials grumbling into the phone as if he’d been asleep. 

 

“Mhm...” was all Jun could make out from the groggy voice. He knitted his eyebrows and checked the time quickly before putting the phone back to his ear.

 

“It’s 8 PM why the fuck are you asleep Hansol?” Jun asked the still barely awake boy on the other side of the line. 

“It’s 8 PM? Shit I need to make dinner before Seungkwan wakes up or he’ll be cranky all night” Hansol perked up suddenly not a hint of the tiredness from before all of the sudden. Jun could hear the clumsy boy scramble on the other side of the line probably getting up from his couch were it wasn’t unusual for him to pass out. Jun knew since he had found him there many times when they were supposed to hang out but Hansol wouldn’t pick up his phone. He knew Hansol was a hard working boy which was probably why he always fell asleep when he wasn’t supposed to. 

 

“Wait who the hell is Seungkwan?” Jun’s frown deepened as he sat up from his lying position on the couch realizing Seungkwan wasn’t someone he knew. Hansol didn’t answer at first, probably sprinting to the kitchen to start cooking for whoever this “Seungkwan” was. 

 

“Um” Hansol started and Jun could hear the clinging of pans and pot on Hansol’s side.

“He’s my hybrid” he continued and Jun shot his eyes open raising his eyebrows.  _ A hybrid?!  _ Jun had heard of some people getting one but never anyone he knew so he had never actually seen one.  

 

“You got a hybrid?” He rubbed the side of his face. “When, what kind, why haven’t you told me?” He bombarded with questions actually genuinely interested. 

 

“Ummmm” More clinging from Hansol’s side. Jun was just about to ask again when he finally answered. 

 

“About a month ago, he’s a dog hybrid and you never asked” Hansol explained when the loudness finally stopped on his part. 

 

“I was feeling lonely after just moving out and Seungcheol recommended getting a hybrid since he got those two cat hybrids Joshua and Jeonghan I think their names were” he went on and Jun realized just long it had been since he hung out with Hansol. 

 

“Look I’m sorry man but I really need to go I can hear Seungkwan on his way from our room, why don’t we hang out next weekend?” Hansol woke Jun out of his thoughts. Jun were just about to mumble out an answer when a thought struck him. Hansol said he got that hybrid since he was  _ lonely,  _ wasn’t that the feeling that was rooting in Jun’s chest lately? His family wasn’t around anymore and now that he really thought about it, how many close friends did he really have? Jun realized that maybe he had been living in sort of a fantasy world where he had been really spoiled with attention and now he was finally woken up from that realizing how reality really was. So he made up his mind and made the best decision he would ever make, according to him at least several years later.  

 

“Wait! Hansol where did you get Seunghan?” Jun blurted out without really noticing he did nor what he said, still deep in thought about his discovery. 

 

“Um, Seung _ kwan _ , knew Jeonghan who paired us up through Seungcheol. Why? Are you thinking of getting one?” Hansol grumbled not really paying attention to their conversation anymore. Jun could tell he was distracted by something else, or  _ someone  _ else. 

“No no I just... never mind I’ll see you on Friday okay?” Jun muttered back his mind also on something else, or  _ someone  _ else. 

 

“Yeah yeah see you, bye” Hansol answered before the sound indicating he had hung up could be heard. Jun sat still for a few moments going through his decision once again before he nodded a bit to himself and scrolled through his contact list once again this time stopping as he reached Seungcheol’s contact. 

 

Jun wasn’t nervous, not at all. The fact that he checked his appearance a few extra times in the mirror that day and then switched between throwing looks at the clock on his wall and checking that the whole apartment still was clean even though Jun hadn’t left his spot on the couch since the last time he checked had nothing to do with it. No he wasn’t nervous, that would be ridiculous. Wen Junhui didn’t get nervous, he was just about to meet someone new who it simply was crucial for him to make a good impression on. After checking the time for at least the millionth time, a knock could be heard as if on cue. Jun shot up from his place on the couch and was just about to sprint to the door when he stopped himself. What was he doing? He needed to calm down for God’s sake or he would freak them the fuck out. He started power walking instead of sprinting the few meters to the door and took a deep breath before opening it trying to look as likable as possible, whatever that meant. What he was meet with was the dog hybrid Joshua, Seungcheol’s hybrid, had paired him up with and who he had now adopted. He was told his name was Xu Minghao, an adorable name of you asked Jun and the name matched the boy in front of him perfectly. He was pretty tall, though still a few centimeters shorter than Jun (to his delight), fairly skinny and lean body with long pretty legs that immediately caught Jun’s attention before his gaze traveled upwards to the hybrid’s face.   His hair was chestnut brown and a bit wavy as it almost fell into the males eyes who were the darkest shade of brown Jun had ever seen. They were big and round making the boy look really innocent but not enough with that, his nose was small, round and simply adorable. Jun’s eyes then fell onto the hybrid’s ears on top of his head, they were fluffy and looked super soft and Jun found himself instantly wanting to touch them, but that’s when he spotted the smaller males brown tail waving a bit impatient behind him. He realized he had basically just been checking him out and Jun almost,  _ almost  _ blushed. What was going on? He didn’t get to answer that question before the hybrid in front of him suddenly spoke. 

 

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna let me in?” The boy whose name was Minghao asked and his thick accent instantly gave away that he wasn’t originally from Korea. Jun felt a funny feeling in his chest at this that he could only describe as nostalgia, Minghao was from China. He just barely managed to collect himself and meet the hybrid’s dark eyes. 

 

“Um-yes of course sorry I...” Jun said awkwardly stepping aside to let Minghao pass by him. Minghao raised his eyebrows a bit before stepping inside looking around the apartment which for some reason made Jun nervous. He followed the other boys gaze and let out a small relieved sigh when Minghao seemed satisfied with what he saw but quickly got uneasy again when he turned to look at him. 

 

“So, you’re Junhui then?” The boy asked him with his tail swaying behind him, a thing Jun quickly learned was a way for Minghao to make Jun anxious of what to say next or how to act.  Jun swallowed thickly before nodding while avoiding the hybrid’s cold gaze. 

 

“Just Jun though no one calls me Junhui” he added quickly trying to show that Minghao didn’t need to be apprehensive around him but he didn’t seem to take the bait. 

 

“Hm. Well I’m Minghao but I guess you already knew that. It was nice meeting you Jun” Minghao shrugged before walking past Jun towards his bedroom. He could only stare after him before something came over him and he couldn’t stop himself, something happened in his chest when he heard his name roll of Minghao’s tongue with that accent and his voice that Jun could only describe as silvery, it was clear, light and pleasant. Perhaps it was an overwhelming feeling of home, at least that was what he told himself later looking back at their first meeting.  

 

“Wait! Are-are you from China?” He asked in mandarin before he could stop himself. Minghao stopped in his tracks and his ears twitched but he didn’t turn around. He just stood still and Jun started to regret ever asking when a short answer could be heard and Jun decided he was really looking forward to this new relationship after all. 

 

“Duì”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, not that a single soul asked for it lol but here it is anyway. My friend said she was going to read this so if you actually do, hiiiiiiiiiii.

Minghao didn’t like him. The boy in front of him was easy to read, not just because Minghao had mastered that skill a long time ago but because his body was screaming everything he was thinking. His new owner was taller than him, not muscular but definitely not skinny like Minghao himself. And his face, he didn’t want to think about his face. Minghao wasn’t a violent person but the boys face was stupid and made Minghao want to punch him. Minghao definitely  _ didn’t  _ like him, that he had decided already before knocking on the door. He wasn’t going to trust this boy, Minghao never trusted anyone and he had good reason not to. He knew Jun’s type, he was a spoilt kid who now was bored and decided to get someone to entertain him, in this case Minghao himself. He had no reason to make a good impression of this boy, he was just like all the others. When he was done with Minghao he would just send him back to the streets so why bother. But then that stupid idiot with his stupid face opened his mouth and caught Minghao off guard. He wasn't prepared for that, he spoke to him in Chinese and Mingao hated it because it gave him that stupid feeling in his chest, the one that made him think that maybe this time was different, maybe Jun was different. But Minghao had learned the hard way that that was never the case. So, Minghao didn’t like him. Mainly because of the feeling in his chest and the boy’s stupid face. 

 

 

Jun didn’t really know what to do. Minghao was hard to talk to, but so was Hansol with his -100 skills in social interactions but Jun still managed to get through to him. No Minghao was a different kind of difficult, he didn’t answer Jun that often and when he did it merely consisted of short phrases like “yes”, “no” and “I don’t know”. It made Jun feel a bit frustrated, he was really looking forward to making friends with his new hybrid. He concluded that maybe Minghao was just shy and needed time to get settled, so Jun kept talking like he didn’t notice Minghao’s rejecting nature. He wasn’t about to give up that easily, especially not after Minghao had brought that feeling of home into his life. As all this went around in Jun’s head they were sitting by the dinner table eating the simple dinner he had prepared for them. Minghao was sitting across from Jun with crossed legs poking at his food with his tail swaying behind him, a habit Jun guessed he had developed. He wanted to ask him about it but settled for something a bit less deep, hoping for at least an answer that consisted of more than two words. 

 

“How’s the food? I apologize if it’s not that good, I’m not the greatest cook...” Jun asked the hybrid who still hadn’t eaten anything which worried him. Minghao didn’t look like he was going to answer so Jun took it upon himself to keep the conversation alive, anything was better than awkward silence. 

 

“I promise I didn’t poison it” Jun smiled at him trying to make the male across from him less on edge. 

 

“It’s fine, I’m just not that hungry” Minghao mumbled back swiftly killing the conversation while not even throwing him a look. Jun let out a sigh quiet enough for it to go unnoticed by Minghao and tried again. Something about Minghao made him want to get through to him. He didn’t know anymore if he really was just shy but he wasn’t buying the cold façade he was trying to convince Jun he had. 

 

“So, tell me something about yourself, we’re going to be living together for a long time so we should get to know each other a bit, right?” Jun proposed to the hybrid who froze a bit in his seat before continuing to push around the rice and stew on his plate without saying anything. Jun could tell Minghao wasn’t comfortable enough to share anything personal yet so he determined he should start. 

 

“Well I’m Wen Junhui, which you already know, I’m 22 years old and I’ve lived in Korea since I was about 8 years old. My parents moved back to China last month to take care of a sick relative so now it’s just me, and you of course!” Jun knew all this was just meaningless facts about himself but he wanted to set the bar low for Minghao, maybe he would at least tell him how old he was, anything really and Jun would see it as a success. But to his disappointment Minghao just continued swaying his tail slowly, poking his food not even looking up at Jun. He was getting desperate now, how was he supposed to stand living with this boy who didn’t even talk to him? That would just make him feel even lonelier than before, but Jun quickly killed that thought. He didn’t get Minghao solely for his own needs, that would be cruel.  

 

“How was your last owner?” Jun asked as a last attempt to get through to the hybrid not really expecting an answer but instantly regretted it when he saw Minghao’s eyes shot open and his tail stop swaying for a split second before the façade was back, colder than before. 

 

“He was fine” Minghao spoke through his teeth before suddenly standing up, walking to their shared bedroom leaving Jun alone in the kitchen. Jun looked after him and felt a sting in his heart realizing his mistake, he honestly just wanted to befriend the smaller boy, not interrogate him or be a bother with a hundred questions. He sighed feeling a bit depressed and took care of the dishes while thinking of what to say to Minghao when he had to face him again later that night.

 

When Jun finally stopped avoiding the problem he had on his hands it was almost 10 PM. Minghao never came back from Jun’s bedroom so he figured he’d just have to come to the hybrid trying to puzzle together their non-existing relationship. He slowly dragged his feet through the small apartment he rented that really only consisted of his bedroom, a bathroom and the kitchen/living room/hall area, but it was big enough for him and Minghao and that’s what mattered. Jun arrived at his door and reached out for the doorknob but suddenly stopped when he could hear sounds coming from inside the room. He listened a bit closer, going as far as to press his ear against the door and realized it was Minghao, singing. Jun’s eyes widened as he listened to the hybrids voice, soft like velvet but at the same time made Jun think of a warm campfire. He merely listened for a while with a pounding heart until he realized he knew the song, it was an old Chinese lullaby that his mother used to sing to him as a child. Without really intending to Jun started singing along to the lyrics and after a few lines slowly cracked the door opened. What he was met with was Minghao sitting in the middle of his- _ their  _ bed with his knees up to his chest. Even though he tried to hide it Jun noticed that he had been crying. It made that sting in his heart return and Jun didn’t like it at all, he wanted it to go away,  _ now.  _ Especially when the horrible thought that  _ he  _ was the one who caused Minghao to feel like that hit him. He needed to fix this was all the could repeat in his head as he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed, determination in his eyes and still singing the old song together with Minghao. They finished just as Jun sat d own on the bed across from the smaller boy and Minghao broke the eye contact they had had since the moment Jun opened the door also breaking the spell Jun had felt take over his body. 

 

“You have a nice voice” Minghao shocked Jun by saying. He moved his gaze back to Minghao’s dark eyes which were now looking right at him to check if he had really just said that and that Jun wasn’t crazy. 

 

“Um- thank you, you do too. And um- I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to intrude on topics you don’t feel comfortable about sharing” Jun stumbled a bit over his words as he tried to piece together the apology he had come up with earlier. 

 

“It’s okay you didn’t know” The hybrid brushed it off quickly and his gaze went back to his knees in front of him again. Jun could tell whatever moment they had was over now and that made him feel remorseful, he hadn’t heard Minghao say much but could still conclude that he really enjoyed the hybrid’s soft voice, so he tried one last time.

 

“I just want you to know that since I’m your owner now, I guess or whatever you want to call it, you can talk to me about whatever you want. I get that you don’t want to share your deepest darkest secrets directly but I’d like for us to become friends at least. I’m guessing your previous owner didn’t treat you that well but I promise you, I’m not that kind of person” Jun didn’t expect an answer so he wasn’t surprised when all he got was a nod from the hybrid who had wrapped his arms around his knees while staring at something in the distance. Jun nodded to himself before he got up to change clothes for the night. While putting on his sweatpants in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom he suddenly realized what he just said, furthermore to a boy he had just met? What was this hybrid doing to him? Jun was usually never this serious and genuine, he was always goofing around being a dork and it was extremely rare for him to speak so clearly from his heart since he had always had a hard time expressing his thoughts the way he wanted. He wasn’t sure he was appreciating what this boy was bringing forward in him so he decided that since Minghao clearly wasn’t dropping his “cold façade”, Jun would continue with his “goofy I don’t give a damn façade”. With that settled he returned to the bedroom and to Minghao who still hadn’t left his place on the bed. 

 

_ “I’m not that kind of person” _ . That string of words kept repeating in Minghao’s head over and over annoying him to oblivion. 

_ “Idiot”  _ He mumbled to himself and wiped away the stupid tears that fell from his betraying eyes. What would Jun think of him if he came back from changing clothes and Minghao were crying on his bed. God he hated crying but that idiot made him do it anyways for some annoying reason Minghao couldn’t wrap his head around. He just felt a bittersweet feeling in his chest and then the tears were there. “ _ I’m not that kind of person”.  _ Minghao’s thoughts reminded him again.  _ That’s what they all say, why would you be any different? _ Jun came back into the bedroom right after Minghao had finished wiping his eyes and gotten up to stand beside the bed, and the moment Minghao had dreaded since his arrival had finally come. He could feel a blush rise on his face and it made him want to slap himself, he was acting like a schoolgirl confessing her love. 

 

“Um” He uttered through his teeth to get Jun’s attention while fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. His eyes shifted around to room until he forced himself to meet Jun’s eyes to not look laughably shy. Minghao got to hear that a lot from the other kids when he was younger,  _ you’re so cute Hao, always acting so shy and polite.  _ Jokes on them, he wasn’t shy, he just hated talking to people, especially people he didn’t like which was the category they all fell into. Minghao finally collected enough courage and cleared his throat to keep his voice steady.  

 

“I don’t have any clothes” he mumbled out and looked away, too embarrassed to keep the eye contact he had at least managed to keep while he asked the question. Minghao hated asking people for stuff, he had learned to be independent early on and intended to keep it that way but clothes were something he couldn’t live without exactly. To his surprise Jun didn’t look bothered or annoyed by his request, he gave Minghao a big grin that then altered into a smirk much to Minghao’s discomfort.  _ What was he planning now? _

 

“Of course Hao don’t worry, we’ll get you some own clothes soon but for now you can borrow mine!” The blush on Minghao’s cheeks that had almost disappeared exploded at the nickname and he hid his face behind his hands, his ears pressed down on his head.  _ Idiot. Maybe Minghao should make that his nickname for Jun.  _ By the time Jun returned again the irritating blush was finally gone and Minghao felt that he needed to show some sort of dominance in their “relationship” before Jun thought it was okay to tease him how much he wanted. He took a deep breath and walked up to Jun keeping eye contact, stopping a few centimeters away from him. Then he looked him dead in the eye almost giving him a glare, ears flat against the top of his head and grabbed the clothes from Jun’s hands mumbling out a thanks. To his big annoyance the few centimeters Jun had on him really came into play when Minghao were trying to look intimidating since he had to look  _ up  _ at Jun swiftly killing any pressure he was trying to put on him. Minghao walked past the annoying boy towards the bathroom and right before he closed the door he could hear Jun’s remark that almost made him turn back to punch his stupid face and his stupid smirk.

“They’re probably a bit big but don’t worry it’ll look adorable”

 

Jun decided that it was probably enough teasing for the night and didn’t say anything when Minghao came back in the way to big clothes Jun had chosen on purpose. Hell, he needed to have some fun in his life and to be fair, this could be seen as revenge on the hybrid for refusing to even tell Jun his age. He would be lying though if he said his heart didn’t do a little backflip when he saw how adorable the puppy hybrid looked with the way to long sleeves pulled down over his hands but he had decided he wouldn’t be mean to Minghao and kept his mouth shut and merely smiled at him. But Minghao probably saw through it because a small blush rose to his cheeks again and he mumbled a low  _ shut up  _ before getting into the bed and under the covers though Jun could swear he saw a small smile on his face for a split second. 

 

“So, do you have any sleeping habits I need to know about?” Jun asked trying to be a little bit serious for a while. Minghao shook his head no but didn’t ask Jun back to his slight embarrassment. Jun really wasn’t thrilled about having to tell Minghao about his odd sleeping habit but he figured it would be better to just tell him now and it’d be a bit awkward instead of him finding out the hard way and in a much more embarrassing way for Jun. 

 

“Well I do, I tend to hug things in my sleep. I have a pillow I usually use but I’m telling you just incase so you don’t panic if you wake up in the middle of the night by someone cuddling you, it’s just me” Jun tried to inform Minghao as casually and confident as possible, like the normal Jun would who weren’t bothered by much. The answer he got from the tired hybrid made him snort out of laughter though and he had to take a deep breath to not wake the neighbors by laughing out loud. 

 

“If you try to cuddle me I’ll rip your fucking face off” 

 

Minghao didn’t rip Jun’s face off, what he did though was push him off the bed when he had enough of him. Jun didn’t know if he really had started cuddling him in his sleep or if Minghao just wanted to get revenge on his teasing that the poor smaller hybrid was being pestered by but he didn’t mind the fall in exchange of the knowledge that the hybrid were warming up to him a tiny bit, maybe. That was what Jun liked to think when he got up from the floor to make breakfast on the 7th day which marked a week since Minghao moved in. Said boy was still asleep as always and didn’t come out into the kitchen until Jun was just done with the pancakes he were making. This morning in particular was extra cold and Jun saw Minghao wrap his arms around himself and grimace at the temperature. 

 

“Good morning, Hao” Jun greeted him looking up at the sleepy headed boy sitting down at their table. He smiled a bit to himself at the thought,  _ their.  _ Minghao merely mumbled an answer, something about “no morning is good so shut the fuck up” and Jun’s smile developed to a grin. Minghao was speaking more and more to him and he found himself being ridiculously excited about it, but as he had found out the day of Minghao’s arrival, something about the boy made him want to get closer to him. He turned the stove off, put the pancakes on two plates and placed one of them in front of Minghao who instantly started eating. Jun was happy to see him so hungry, he didn’t like it when Minghao didn’t eat dinner like he hadn’t done on the day of his arrival, especially since it still happened that he didn’t come out from Jun’s room to eat some nights. Therefore, when the boy’s plate was empty Jun shuffled some of his own pancakes over to Minghao who gave him an odd look but started eating them nevertheless. When they both had finished their breakfast Jun started the dishes and to his surprise Minghao didn’t descend back to their room as he had done all the other days, he instead sat himself down on the dish bench beside Jun. His tail wasn’t swaying back and forth like it usually did but his ears were twitching a bit indicating he was about to say something he had thought through a few times, Jun had picked up on a lot of his habits throughout the week of their cohabit. He turned off the sink and dried his hands before turning to look at the male indicating that he was listening, a bit anxious about what he was going to say.

 

“I’m 21. Years old I mean” Minghao mumbled out while staring at his feet that were dangling back and forth below him. Jun’s heart swelled at that simple piece of information, he felt so proud of himself that he managed to get his hybrid to even tell him that. 

 

“Oh, so you’re a year younger than me huh? Doesn’t that mean you should be calling me gē?” He teased and leaned into Minghao’s space which resulted in a glare from the hybrid before he jumped off the sink to go into their room mumbling a “shut up” at Jun who remained by the sink smiling like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it lol I'll probably post the next one in two days or something I don't really have a schedule. I don't know a word Chinese so I'm terrible sorry if the few words I've used are incorrect hehe. Oh, I'm also working on a Markhyuck AU rn I'll get that up tonight if I'm lucky good byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's chapter 3~~ I got like my first comment ever last chapter I was so happy lolol thank you it really means a lot to know that someone enjoys this mess

The weeks went by and to Jun’s delight Minghao continued with the random facts about himself by the sink and that quickly became Jun’s favorite time of the day. It was nothing too personal but Jun was still happy about it even though it was the only time Minghao ever spoke to him expect for the small  _ shut up’s  _ he’d get whenever he was teasing the younger boy. Furthermore Jun still woke up on the floor every morning but he didn’t mind, it was a prize he was happy to pay for the small facts the hybrid shared once a day. He liked the little routine they had created, Jun woke up on the floor, made breakfast, gave half of it to Minghao those days he hadn’t eaten dinner, did the dishes while Minghao sat down on the dish bench telling him something about himself before going back into their room and Jun would go to his part time job at the coffee shop nearby. When he got home again he would find his hybrid either asleep in their room or lounging on the couch flipping through the channels and after that they’d watch a movie together while Minghao would complain that Jun were eating all the popcorn and Jun would answer by throwing some at him to make up for it while teasing him about being angsty. At last, more often than not pretty late at night they would go back to their room, Jun would give Minghao way to big clothes and his heart would do it’s nightly backflip when Minghao returned to their room with his sleeves over his hands and get under to covers. Jun would wish him a  _ good night _ telling him to  _ sleep tight _ and have  _ sweet dreams _ until Minghao told him to shut up and Jun would snicker before turning around to face Minghao’s back. Many nights it was really difficult for Jun to not wrap his arms around the smaller boy but he behaved himself, he didn’t want to startle him now that (according to Jun) he was slowly dropping the façade. He knew Minghao was doing anything in his power to make Jun think bad of him and shut him out but he saw through it. Jun knew Minghao wasn’t the bad person he was trying to make Jun believe he was. His biggest clue to that was that sometimes when he came home from work and Minghao wasn’t on the couch waiting for Jun to come home, he would find him in their room, talking to himself. Jun had never gone into their room those times he could hear Minghao in there, he would usually just go back to their kitchen to start dinner. But sometimes he couldn’t help himself and stayed just a minute to hear what the hybrid was saying, anything to help Jun on his quest to get on Minghao’s good side, but what he heard wasn’t what he was he was expecting. It was usually about his past owners and Jun had a burning hate for whoever they were for using Minghao the way he had found out they did. He understood that Minghao thought he was the same way so that’s why he didn’t wrap his arms around the hybrid those nights his desire was about to get the better of him. He didn’t want Minghao to think he only adopted him for his own personal needs, so instead he just closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep to the soothing sound of Minghao’s breathing. 

 

For about two months this pattern continued, until suddenly one day something happened that would mess up everything. Even the morning of this special day started differently then Jun had gotten used to. Firstly, he woke up  _ in  _ his bed and not on the floor. He scratched his head in confusion where he laid in their bed before looking over at Minghao who was sprawled out over his side of the bed, his mouth a tiny bit open letting out deep breaths. Jun caught himself thinking about how soft his lips looked and quickly moved his eyes to the hybrid’s ears instead but they looked even softer and Jun felt an overwhelming longing for the day Minghao would finally allow Jun to pet him. He was abruptly woken from his thoughts when the smaller male suddenly spoke startling Jun so hard he almost fell of the bed. 

 

“Gē, stop looking at me while I’m sleeping, it’s creepy” Minghao sighed before turning his back to Jun who had a blush threatening to take over his cheeks. He quickly shook his head and got out of bed to make breakfast for them, pancakes as usual which was a part of their routine. Jun was neutral on the pancake-front but Minghao seemed to love them so he didn’t mind eating them everyday. Just today he almost burned them though while pondering over the mornings events. Why hadn’t Minghao pushed him off the bed just today? Jun shook his head and turned his attention back to the pancakes, just today he would get to eat all of his since Minghao had joined him for dinner yesterday. Speak of the devil, he heard the hybrid drag himself into the kitchen sitting down at his usual chair rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“You didn’t push me off the bed” Jun stated without really meaning to do so, he just found himself really wanting to know why. This morning was really off, nothing was as it usually was and Jun wasn’t sure if it was going to turn out positive or negative. 

 

“You didn’t cuddle me tonight” The still barely awake boy mumbled as an answer before putting his head down on his arms that were crossed in front of him giving Jun a view of the top of his head. 

 

“And I do so every other night..?” Jun wondered a bit worried while splitting the pancakes between his and Minghao’s plate making sure to give the hybrid a few extra just in case he wasn’t eating as he should during the time Jun was at work. Minghao didn’t answer him until Jun had sat down across from him and given him his food but the answer and the look on Minghao’s face really surprised him. 

 

“No you don’t, I just like being mean to you” He smiled,  _ smiled _ , sweetly at Jun before starting to devour his pancakes. Jun just stared at him for a while before remembering his pancakes that were in front of him and started to eat he too. This really wasn’t a normal morning at all and Jun was getting really anxious. That was the first time Minghao had had anything else then his cold expressionless face or a frown and Jun’s heart fluttered when he thought of the smaller male’s sweet and somewhat teasing smile. The rest of the breakfast went by quietly and Jun took care of the dishes afterwards, as usual while Minghao jumped up onto the counter, as usual. But today he didn’t tell Jun a random fact about himself, the thing he said instead was so uncalled for Jun almost dropped the plate he was washing. 

 

“Hey, you know your clothes are really comfortable but I’d love to get some new clothes like you said we would so can we like, go today? You don’t have work right?” Minghao asked looking at his feet that he was swinging back and forth below him but then met Jun’s eyes after the last syllable had left his lips. Jun simply looked at him for a while as if to puzzle together if he had really just said what he had heard but quickly collected himself when he noticed the hybrid was giving him a questioning look. 

 

“Yeah of course I’ll take you shopping Hao though I’m gonna miss seeing you in my clothes” he said while giving the boy a lopsided grin. Minghao merely stared back and stopped dangling his legs until Jun finally turned back to the dishes. As Minghao stayed to watch Jun do the dishes he couldn’t help but notice that his tail was wagging, not the usual slow swaying he would always do, but like an excited dog and that made Jun smile to himself with a swelling heart. 

 

Jun knew all of the mornings unusualness had to do with Minghao’s plan to go shopping, everything from eating dinner with Jun the night before to his sweet smile at the table but he really didn’t care if he was being used, he was just happy to be spending time with Minghao. Said boy was walking beside him in a pair of Jun’s black ripped jeans and a big yellow hoodie. He made a big scene at their house when Jun didn’t give him any other clothes then the ones he was wearing at the time and Jun had laughed at him for being so angsty telling him he was just messing with him to which he earned a huff off fake annoyance from the hybrid. It was a pretty cold afternoon in the middle of March but no snow at least and the sun was out making the cold bearable. He looked down at all of the shopping bags in his arms that Minghao had made him carry, he was turning out to be a real diva bossing Jun around and he chuckled to himself at the thought gaining an odd look from the hybrid beside him. 

 

“What’s so funny?” He grumbled before pulling Jun inside another store by his hand. The man by the checkout greeted them and Jun gave him a nod before turning to Minghao. 

 

“I was just thinking of how much you’re bossing me around now that we’re finally spending time together” Jun teased and the smaller boy gave him a glare without any bite behind causing Jun to laugh again and Minghao gave him a slap on his arm before turning to the clothes in front of them. Jun sure was lucky his parents left him in Korea with a lot of money or he and Minghao would have to be starving for the rest of the week. 

 

About 30 minutes later Minghao was finally done and they were on their way back to the apartment. Jun was still carrying all of the bags full of clothes and some other stuff he was questioning if Minghao really needed, but he didn’t say anything about it. He couldn’t help but notice how everyone they walked past gave them odds looks and it made him mad because he feared he knew exactly why. He looked to his side where Minghao was walking, his eyes traveling to his ears which were pressed down tight on his head as if he was trying to hide them and then down to his tail which was stiff and pointed straight down. So Minghao did notice the looks too. That was another thing Jun had noticed under the months of living with Minghao, he was very skilled at hiding his emotions on all levels except for one, his animal parts. His ears and tail always gave away what he was really feeling and Jun could tell that right now, he was feeling uncomfortable and were trying to gain as little attention as possible. It made Jun provoked and the next person who looked at them was met with Jun’s furious glare. The unfortunate victim, a middle aged woman instantly turned her gaze down in embarrassment and the same behavior was seen from Jun’s other targets who dared to give his hybrid weird looks. After he had managed to get a girl their age to look away from the duo Jun felt satisfied with his achievements and turned back to Minghao to see if anything in the hybrid’s behavior had changed and noticed his ears had lifted from their position pressed down on his head bit. Feeling proud of himself Jun let his eyes travel downwards where the hybrids hands that were sticking out from the sleeves caught his attention. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized that not only didn’t he have any gloves for him but not even an extra coat for the younger boy. He could see that Minghao was shaking do to the cold even though he was trying to hide that too, so Jun did what he thought was the best to do, he grabbed his hand. Minghao turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows and Jun could see him open his mouth to say something but suddenly he wasn’t there anymore. He felt Minghao’s hand forcefully being ripped from his and his heart dropped at the yelp that came from the hybrid. Jun swung around and saw him being dragged away by his forearm, the culprit being a large man. Jun didn’t hesitate even a second before dropping all the shopping bags on the ground and sprinted after the two the only thing going through his mind being  _ I can’t let him take Minghao. _ He met eyes with Minghao his heart beating in his chest full of anxiety from the fear that could be seen in the hybrid’s eyes. Minghao didn’t say anything, didn’t even call for help. He looked more like he had accepted his destiny and turned around breaking eye contact with Jun giving him a last sad look before lowering his head so that his bangs fell into his eyes. This made Jun frustrated instead. Why wasn’t he fighting for himself? He needed to stand up for himself and not let other people treat him like he wasn’t worth just as much as them but then instantly felt guilty for that thought, Minghao surely was trying but it wasn’t easy being in minority. Instead of letting his thoughts distract him he sped up his pace to reach Minghao before they disappeared from his vision, but that’s when he heard the man who was trying to abduct Minghao scream. Not in anger but in  _ pain  _ and Jun realized what had gone down a few meters in front of him, Minghao had bitten him. Jun didn’t get time to celebrate or praise Minghao in his mind because he realized the two had reached an alley about 25 meters in front of him and to his dismay saw the man throw Minghao into it. Jun’s eyes widened when he heard the crash from Minghao’s body hitting the ground, he didn’t weight that much and that crash indicated the small boy had landed on something very hard. Filled with anger and fear for Minghao Jun charged the last few meters reaching the man just as he was about to kick Minghao’s lifeless body in anger and pain. Everything was going in slow motion for him at this point and he pushed the man in front of him with as all the force he could muster up. A surprised grunt could be heard from the man who fell to the ground with a thump and Jun didn’t give him a second look before dashing over to Minghao’s body on the ground. There was no blood which should’ve calmed Jun down if it wasn’t for the fact that Minghao still wasn’t moving and his closed eyes. Jun threw himself down on his knees and quickly lifted the boy’s head up onto his lap looking at him with eyes filled by desperation. Jun breathed deeply and leaned down to place his ear by Minghao’s mouth and nose to listen after breaths which he to his great relief heard after a few seconds. He then looked around him and discovered what had caused the load crash when the man threw Minghao into the alley. The hybrid’s head hit one of the large traitorous garbage containers in the alley by the wall and it felt as if they were laughing at him.  _ Good job protecting him, he almost disappeared forever, just like that.  _ The panic built up in his chest again but was interrupted by the man he had pushed to the ground who was now groaning from outside the alley. He had gotten up and was on his way over to them steaming of anger by being shoved but one quick look from Jun filled with all the wrath that had built up in his body up until now made the man stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn around to flee the scene quickly when he realized he might’ve just killed a guy and he was now risking getting murdered himself if he didn’t leave quickly. When the man finally disappeared from Jun’s sight he calmed down with a few deep breaths and then turned his head down to the boy in his lap. The anger disappeared completely and the terror built up again when he realized Minghao still wasn’t moving. Jun’s lips started to quiver and he helplessly shook him a little thinking that would somehow save him. 

 

“Hey, Hao... don’t-“ Jun choked out, he’d never been in a situation like this before and therefore had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. After shaking Minghao lightly a few more times while trying to press down the frustrated sobs that wanted to leave him he did the only thing logical he could think off, he picked up his phone to call for help. He pressed in the number to the hospital with shaking hands but just as he was about to press “dial” a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist almost making him drop his phone.

 

“Please don’t” Minghao stuttered out below him and Jun snapped his head down to be met by the boy’s eyes still closed but mouth open about to speak again. 

 

“They won’t help me, trust me I know. Please just get me home and I’ll be fine, I promise” Jun looked back and forth between Minghao and the phone in his hand. He wanted Minghao’s trust, he really did but he couldn’t let anything bad to happen to him and judging by the way he was looking now, something bad could absolutely happen and Jun would have to live with himself after that. 

 

“Please, I won’t forgive you if you take me to them...” Minghao mumbled sounding endlessly tired when he noticed Jun was still thinking about what to do and he saw a single tear fall from the hybrid’s still closed eyes. That made him make up his mind, he never wanted to be the reason behind the hybrid’s tears ever again. So he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and picked the smaller boy up to put him on his back. He wrapped his arms around his own neck and his legs around his waist and Minghao’s head fell down against Jun shoulder. Like this, Jun started walking slowly towards the safety of their home, still on guard if the man from earlier were to come back. He could feel the weird looks he was getting but he couldn’t care any less about those, the only thing on his mind was getting Minghao up into their apartment. He finally reached the shopping bags he dropped from earlier and somehow managed to pick them all up along with Minghao who’s breath were fanning against his neck and Jun froze as he heard him gasp for breath indicating he was conscious again.  

 

“Why don’t you hate me?” Minghao said suddenly under his breath, voice laced with sorrow shocking Jun but he didn’t answer directly waiting for Minghao to proceed. 

 

“I do everything in my power to shut you out, to make you hate me. Because I know as soon as you’re bored with me you’ll just send me back to the streets and I’ll get hurt, but you refuse to treat me bad. I even used you to get clothes today! I’m a horrible person Jun. I push you off the bed, I eat your pancakes and I never say as much as a word to you so why,  _ why  _ don’t you hate me?” Jun stopped dead in his tracks right outside the door to their building. He was in shock after Minghao’s confession partly because he’d never heard Minghao speak for so long but mostly because of how genuine he was. Jun had always known he wasn’t really the cold person he made himself out to be but first now he got his suspicions confirmed, Minghao was scared of getting used,  _ again.  _ He tightened his grip on the hybrid and opened the door to their apartment building. As the door fell shut behind him he put all the bags down and carefully slid Minghao of his back to turn around and hug the shorter boy as tight as he could taking a deep breath before telling Minghao exactly  _ why  _ he didn’t hate him. 

 

“Because I see through you. I know you think you’re doing a good job holding up the cold façade you’ve created but I know you’re not really that person. I’m aware that your past owners didn’t treat you the way you deserve but it’s like I told you.  _ I’m not like them.  _ I care about you and I  _ promise  _ you I’m not going to send you back to the streets. I’m not letting you go Minghao, I’m not giving up on you no matter how badly you treat me because I know it’s all an act” Jun was shaking now, it took a lot from him to be so sincere, he didn’t like being like that but this was bigger then himself. He needed Minghao to understand that he could drop the act and just let Jun in, he had promised himself a long time ago he would never hurt the hybrid. Minghao didn’t answer with words, merely a small nod against Jun’s neck and after that Jun could feel his head fall down heavily against his shoulder. That’s when Jun realized the reason behind Minghao’s sudden outburst, he wasn’t fully conscious and thereby not aware of what he was saying. He squeezed the hybrid a bit harder before letting go and picking both him and the bags up once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so does anyone know why my note from the first chapter always shows up or is that just happening for me I am confusion


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's next chapter, I think I'll probably post a chapter every two days? This whole mess has 28 000 words so it'll last a bit then. Um I have exams tomorrow and I wanna die but oh whale, also I'm shooketh over how well my Markhyuck AU did? Like I posted it Friday and it already has almost 700 hits and that's A LOT for me ok

Jun couldn’t sleep. It was 6AM and he hadn’t slept at all, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t relax not when Minghao still hadn’t woken up again after that time outside their apartment building. He was at least moving in is sleep which was a good sign and calmed down Jun enough to not go against Minghao’s wish and call for aid. Right now Jun was laying on his back with one of Minghao’s legs over his waist and one of his arms across Jun’s chest while Jun himself had his arms wrapped securely around the other male. It felt nice to finally get this close to him, though this wasn’t the way he was hoping it would happen. About 30 minutes later Jun gave up and carefully unwrapped Minghao from his body and got up to make their usual breakfast to get his mind on anything except for the events of yesterday. Jun didn’t have any work today either and even if he did he wouldn’t have to get up this early, he always had the afternoon shifts but felt that anything was better then just laying on his back worried sick for Minghao without being able to do anything and furthermore he wanted to have food ready for Minghao when he would finally wake up. While whipping the batter Jun got time to think through what actually had gone down yesterday, even if he didn’t want to think about it that was the only place his thoughts could wander to.  _ What if Minghao hadn’t bitten him and the man had just vanished with him? Or if the man really had kicked and hurt Minghao? Would he ever trust Jun again?  _ Jun realized just how much he really cared for Minghao and it scared him. This wasn’t the feeling of caring for your little brother or your friends, this was something completely different. He wanted to  _ protect  _ Minghao no matter what and the thought of the hybrid getting hurt in anyway rooted a feeling of discomfort deep within Jun. Deep in is thoughts Jun flinched and almost spilled all the pancake batter when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

 

“What are you doing up? Come back to bed” He could hear Minghao say lowly behind him tightening his arms a tiny bit while resting his forehead against Jun’s shoulder causing his breath to fan against Jun’s cheek making a chill run down his spine. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep” Jun uttered trying to hide the feeling of huge relief that were thrashing around inside of him by pretending to focus on the batter he was still whipping. He was awake. Finally he was awake, and moreover, he was walking, completely on his own. 

 

“You can sleep now, I don’t want pancakes at this ungodly hour anyway so come back” Minghao made a pause before adding one last word to his argument, it was so simple but it had full effect on Jun. 

 

“ _ Please _ ” 

 

Jun had given up the moment he felt Minghao wrap his arms around his back so when the hybrid had finished talking he whipped around and engulfed Minghao in his arms hugging him as tight as he dared. Minghao froze and Jun feared he made a mistake but then felt the smaller boy’s arms slowly sneak up and wrap themselves around Jun, and that’s the last thing he remembered before passing out from exhaustion. 

 

When Minghao woke up for the second time that morning, this time not to an empty bed, he couldn’t move an inch. He looked over at Jun and realized the older male had him in an iron grip, both arms wrapped around Minghao’s waist spooning him from behind. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to him but instead of feeling disgust and fighting back the urge to bite him he had to fight down an odd feeling in his stomach while carefully working his way out of his owners death grip. Jun was sleeping like a rock and didn’t notice when Minghao escaped the bedroom and as he stopped outside the bedroom realized this was the first time he was awake before Jun. What did Jun usually do when Minghao wasn’t awake? He scanned the area in search of something to do until Jun woke up and spotted all the shopping bags from yesterday that were still right inside the door. A wave of nausea came over him and he quickly looked over at the kitchen instead noticing the pancake batter that Jun had prepared earlier before Minghao dragged him back to bed. Minghao’s ears twitched at the memory, Jun had hugged him and it had caused that same odd feeling in Minghao’s tummy as just a few minutes ago when he woke up to Jun’s arms around him. Minghao shook his head and sped over to the kitchen deciding to make up for all the times Jun had cooked for him 

which was basically 3 times a day for a little more than 2 months.  _ 2 months? Had it really been that long?  _ Minghao couldn’t believe Jun had allowed him to treat him like shit for more than 2 months without kicking him out like any normal person would. A feeling of guilt hit him and he felt incredibly ashamed at his behavior. He had good reason not to trust anyone but for the first time since he was just a puppy he had been wrong about someone. Jun was a good person, he had more than proved that yesterday, both by chasing after the man who tried to abduct Minghao, by not calling the ambulance like any other normal person would and lastly by his speech about Minghao. That’s right, Minghao remembered it all much to his embarrassment.  _ I’m not letting you go Minghao, I’m not giving up on you.  _ Maybe the idiot was right, maybe he wasn’t like all the others Minghao thought to himself as he almost burned the pancakes but to be fair it was his first time cooking, like, ever. 

 

The rest of the day was spent as usual, or not at all actually. The activities were the same, they binge watched movies all day while eating popcorn, Minghao was complaining about Jun eating all of them but instead of throwing some at him in return Jun fed him some causing Minghao to grumble something inaudible under his breath and he didn’t complain about it again. Also, instead of sitting on one side of the couch each, Minghao had allowed Jun to pull him up on his chest with the argument that Jun was probably still worried about him and wanted him close, that was the only reason he was allowing it. And to be fair, it was just some harmless cuddling. There was only one problem with this arrangement, Minghao found himself getting more and more distracted by the way Jun’s eyes would twinkle and his nose would scrunch up whenever he laughed at something happening on the TV in front of them instead of the actual movie. 

 

That night Minghao still didn’t let Jun cuddle him even though Jun whined about for 10 minutes until Minghao smacked him with a pillow to make him shut the fuck up.

 

“You need to sleep” He muttered at Jun who was acting like a child high on sugar.

 

“I don’t want to sleep I want cuddles” Jun giggled back and Minghao could feel him start to sneak an arm around him which would’ve been fine if his pride hadn’t gotten the best of him and he sat up straight with his pillow over his head indicating he wasn’t afraid of using it as a weapon.

 

“You can shut the fuck up and sleep willingly or I can choke you until you pass out, knowing you you’ll probably enjoy either you nasty fucker” Minghao spat at Jun who was looking up at him with twinkling eyes throwing him off his game as he felt himself lower the pillow back down. To prevent himself from doing something stupid he laid down with his back to Jun with his damned twinkling eyes. A chuckle could be heard from Jun’s side before his usual ritual of “good nights” and “sweet dreams” begun but this time Minghao ended it with a quiet “good night to you too Jun”. About 20 minutes later, when he was sure Jun would be asleep, he turned around as quietly as possible and carefully threw one of his legs over Jun’s hip and then one of his arms over his chest nuzzling into Jun’s shoulder before finally falling asleep. What he didn’t know though was that Jun wasn’t asleep at all. He was wide awake. 

 

The next morning Jun didn’t wake up on the floor, but by Minghao smacking him in the face with a pillow. His own arms were around Minghao’s waist and Minghao was saying something to him but he couldn’t make out what quite yet since he still wasn’t fully conscious. 

 

“Let gooooooo... Jun I told you not to cuddle me” He finally made out from Minghao’s loud whining.  _ So that little shit was gonna pretend like he wasn’t the one who cuddled up to me yesterday  _ Jun thought amused and tightened his grip on the hybrid just to tease him. He wasn’t going to let him get away with that fully if that’s what he was thinking. Jun surprised Minghao by snatching the pillow he was still getting hit by and threw it out of his reach before rolling over Minghao so that he was trapped under him between Jun’s arms. He gave Minghao a grin while the chestnut haired male stared back at him eyes filled with shock unable to wrap his head around what just happened. 

 

“You look so cute when you’re sleeping Hao Hao I couldn’t help myself” Jun teased and Minghao’s face exploded into a million shades of red much to Jun’s delight. 

 

“Shut up...” Was all Minghao could grumble out as he tilted his head to the side making his bangs fall down into his eyes to get away from Jun’s burning gaze. 

 

“You know, you’re adorable when you’re mad” He chuckled and Minghao’s head shot up as he gave Jun the darkest glare he had ever seen, had it not been for the fact that Minghao had just woken up and had an endearing bed head Jun might’ve even been intimidated.

 

“I can literally kill you” Minghao glared and Jun fake gasped acting offended before finally getting off the smaller boy hesitantly walking towards the kitchen waiting for Minghao to either follow or say something.  

 

“I’m taking a shower and if there’s pancakes when I come back I might forgive you” Minghao muttered under his breath in Jun’s direction before dashing off the bed and into the bathroom as Jun smiled to himself. He was taking more and more of a liking to this side of Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be smut soon so prepare for that. Yup I wanna die. Btw I started stanning Pentagon and holy shit what a bunch of fucken idiots is Yuto the only "normal" one


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um there's minor smut in this. Let's just say it includes shower time with Minghao :). Yeah so if you don't wanna read that, don't but you can still read this chapter if you want to since I put a warning when that part comes hehe. OH and the rest of Seventeen shows up in this chapter too so yeah

That mornings happening didn’t stop Minghao from keeping up his new act and the routine they had created in their small household developed along with their relationship. Everynight Jun would pretend to fall asleep and a few minutes later he would to his satisfaction feel Minghao carefully cuddle into his side thinking Jun was already fast asleep. When the next morning came around though he would always be brutally awoken by Minghao’s whining often accompanied by a pillow repeatedly smacked against his head. Jun would grin at him before letting him go reculantly through rolling over and down on the floor referencing to Minghao’s past tactic before going out to the kitchen to make pancakes for the two while Minghao would take his morning shower which for some reason now was a part of his morning routine. Jun was happy it was though at least if you’d believe his heart which would do its daily backflip when Minghao came out in Jun’s sweater, (Minghao claimed he didn’t want to use his own clothes when they weren’t going out since he still didn’t have that much of them) some sweats and his hair damp making him look that bit extra cute. They’d then eat their breakfast, Jun would go to work and when he got home Minghao would greet him from the couch followed by them spending some time together, usually by watching movies together. Jun was happy, thrilled actually and best of all, that annoying feeling of loneliness was completely gone. He couldn’t deny the fact that the feeling of being lonely was his main motive for getting Minghao in the first place but now that the hybrid was getting less apprehensive allowing Jun to spend time with him, he had really taken a liking to Minghao as a person. Though even Jun could live with it, it still frustrated him that the hybrid still refused to admit he wanted the physical contact to be a part of their relationship too. As if on cue, just a second after that thought he felt Minghao turn around beside him to face Jun and wrap his arms around Jun’s torso and throw a leg over his hip. 

 

_ MINOR SMUT AHEAD _

 

Minghao still didn’t like him. That definitely wasn’t the feeling blooming in his chest everytime Jun would look at him with that endearing expression of affection. He couldn’t like Jun, he’s an idiot. A flirting, teasing idiot with that stupid handsome face of his that still to this day annoyed the hell out of Minghao. It should be impossible, but when Minghao for the fourth day in a row had to flee into the safety of the bathroom after smacking Jun repeatedly with a pillow to make him let go of his waist, he was beginning to get a tiny bit worried. He stood in the shower with his thoughts swarming through his head as he stared down at his  _ problem _ that had been pestering him ever since the morning Jun decided to step over the line.  _ You look so cute when you’re sleeping Hao Hao I couldn’t help myself.  _ He could still vividly remember the feeling of Jun’s arms around his waist and his erection twitched at the image of Jun hovering over him appeared in Minghao’s mind and he quickly forced it away. He didn’t want to touch it, he couldn’t, it was simply wrong. But he  _ needed  _ to and that always weighed the strongest so once again like the mornings before this one, he reached down to wrap his hand around his shaft while letting his eyes fall shut allowing his mind slip away. When he finished w few minutes later with a stutter off his hips while muffling a moan with his other hand he tried to convince himself that he must be getting close to his heat because he  _ definitely  _ did  _ not  _ like that idiot. 

 

Jun didn’t understand why Minghao was acting weird today. The hybrid avoided his eyes when he came out into the kitchen and sat down by the table staring blankly in front of him, his still damp hair falling into his eyes. This wouldn’t be unusual if it had happened just a few days ago but today it made Jun worried. 

 

“Had a nice shower?” Jun asked deciding to test his theory about Minghao acting out of the ordinary. Much to his disappointment, Minghao didn’t glare at him and told him to mind his own goddamn business like he usually did when Jun jokingly asked him, instead he jumped a bit in his seat as if he had been deep in thought. Jun frowned a bit at the lack of answer from Minghao’s part but decided to ignore it and sat down at the table after giving Minghao his pancakes. They ate in silence until Jun broke it his discomfort of being in awkward silences being to much for him. 

 

“So... I don’t have any work today so I was thinking of inviting some friends over” Minghao’s eyes shot up and his ears went back on his head so Jun hurried to continue before he would get upset. 

 

“Don’t worry! You know them, your friend Joshua, that cat hybrid? Plus his owner Seungcheol and his other hybrid Jeonghan?” Minghao slowly nodded at that seeming to relax a bit. Jun was still anxious though, maybe it was the wrong day to do this.

“There’s also Hansol, my friend and his hybrid Seungkwan” Jun said carefully and saw Minghao’s ears twitch a bit, at least he hadn’t started swinging his tail yet. 

 

“He’s also a dog hybrid” Jun added while smiling warmly at Minghao who nodded a little to himself.  _ Okay great, now for the hard part.  _

 

“Lastly there’s my two best friends, Wonwoo and Mingyu. They’re looking for a hybrid to adopt which is actually the main reason I’m inviting everyone over” Minghao didn’t show any specific reaction to that,  just looked at him expressionless which Jun took as a good thing since his ears nor his tail was moving. He saw that as he had succeeded in his mission and continued to eat his pancakes in peace, satisfied when he saw that Minghao stole some of them from his plate after finishing his own. 

 

Minghao knew this day was coming sooner or later, he was being given away. He guessed it could’ve been worse, at least he wasn’t going back to the streets and his new owners was Jun’s friends so if they were even half as a good of a person as him Minghao would get by. He just wished he hadn’t started to develop feelings for the idiot, it would’ve been so much easier if he had just listened to his instincts and refrained from letting Jun have such an impact on him. But then he realized that he didn’t wish that at all, he was happy for the time he had together with the idiot. Minghao tightened the ball he had made himself into on top of Jun’s bed testing the theory if it was possible to disappear into himself. He could hear all the people in Jun’s crammed apartment, they had managed to fit 13 people in there somehow. The reason as to why they were 13 and not 9 like Jun had told him earlier that day was because Seungcheol had brought his crazy friend Soonyoung along who didn’t have one, or two but three- _ three  _ hybrids. One cat named Jihoon who looked incredible soft with his black silky tail and ears but turned out to be unbelievably grumpy, he had smacked Minghao over the head as soon as he tried to touch him. Second was a large brown dog named Seokmin who seemed to never run out of energy, just like his owner. Minghao got tired of him too fairy quickly, he was too lazy for that shit. Lastly was the puppy, Chan who were Minghao’s favorite out of the trio. He had silver ears and tail and best of all happily played with Minghao until Jeonghan came around and stole him away from Minghao. After that he was completely alone, the four owners plus the two “soon-to-be-Minghao’s-owners” sat on the couch with that dog hybrid Seungkwan sprawled out by Hansol’s feet who Minghao never even got the chance to talk to since he stuck to Hansol like glue, and lastly Joshua, his only friend in the room except for Jun. Joshua unfortunately wasn’t to any help either since he had occupied Seungcheol’s lap and was being spoiled with petting by said boy, he didn’t look like he was leaving his spot anytime soon. Jun hadn’t even noticed when Minghao left the room which hurt him more than it should, he wasn’t going to be his owner for much longer anyways. Minghao could feel the tears press on from behind his eyes and angrily sat up from his ball of sadness and depression. He still hadn’t figured out who he was mad at, himself or Jun but after thinking further he decided that he wasn’t mad at Jun even though he lied about  _ not letting him go  _ and  _ not being like the others,  _ no Minghao was mad at himself for letting Jun get to him and for trusting the idiot. He concluded at last that he would make the best of the situation and not be mad at Jun, but instead use whatever time he had left with him wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UuuUuUuUUUu drama, finally something's happening lol. I just wanna say thank you so much for all the comments, like I'm shook people think I'm a decent writer. I'm also really close to hitting 100 kudos on my Markhyuck AU and fairly close to 1 000 hits so I'm hella excited now good bye. Still haven't figured out why my note from the first chapter is added to all my other chapters but oh well guess I'll deal with it (I won't deal with it I'm an perfectionist)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I forgot to post yeterday hehe sorry for that, I made this chapter extra long so I hope that makes up for it. There's smut in this one too, actual smut too just warning innocent people lol. Btw we're almost halfway through it now wow

A few more days went by without something out of the ordinary happening. Jun was a bit disappointed Minghao didn’t socialize more with the hybrid’s since he had been feeling guilty about leaving Minghao alone home almost everyday. His plan therefore was to help Minghao make some friends but he couldn’t tell him that knowing how stubborn the hybrid could be so instead he told him Wonwoo and Mingyu were looking for a hybrid, which wasn’t a complete lie, just not the main reason for everyone’s visit. All of this were circling around his head as he stood alone by the counter at the empty coffee shop he worked at almost every weekday afternoon. His shift ended any minute now and the coffee shop was always completely empty at this hour making those last few minutes extra boring for him. He was staring at the clock who seemed to be ticking unbearably slow as it got closer and closer to freedom. Approximately two minutes before Jun could finally pack up and get home to Minghao, popcorn, movies and most importantly- a chance at cuddles he heard the bell ring indicating a customer had just entered. Jun had to fight back a big groan and instead put on a big fake smile while moving his eyes to the door ready to great whichever spawn of the devil decided to come in two minutes before closing, but to both his delight and fear realized it wasn’t a customer, it was Minghao. He was wearing one of his own shirts for a change and even his own jeans, but on top of his head was one of Jun’s beanies making Jun chuckle inwardly a little before going back into panic mode. After all had Minghao just left the apartment, alone. Anyone could’ve snatched him up like that man about a month ago, taking him away from Jun who wouldn’t even know what had happened and furthermore where to look. What if he thought Minghao had left him on his own accord and not even bothered looking for the hybrid? Jun didn’t care about getting scolded by his manager for leaving his shift one fucking minute early, he dashed over to Minghao to pull him back into the safety of behind the counter and into the changing room restricted for workers aka not Minghao aka Jun was breaking yet another rule for this moron. He was lucky Mingyu that idiot forgot he was supposed to work today leaving Jun alone for this shift. 

 

“What are you doing here are you crazy?” Jun hissed while starting to change into his usual clothes wanting to get them both home as soon as possible. He didn’t know what he thought was going to happen, he just knew seeing Minghao outside the apartment fucked with his feelings and made that overbearing urge to protect the smaller boy shoot through the roof.  

 

“Wow, wow what are you doing!?” Minghao suddenly exclaimed abruptly turning around when Jun pulled his shirt over his head. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing  _ here _ ?” Jun asked again grabbing Minghao’s shoulders to turn him back around looking seriously into the hybrid’s eyes showing just how worried he was by the fact that Minghao had gotten himself all the way here alone while also demanding an answer from the flustered boy. Minghao didn’t answer though, he merely looked extremely uncomfortable by the closeness Jun was keeping and the fact that he wasn’t wearing any shirt. 

 

“I-I wanted to come see you... I was lonely...” Minghao finally managed to stutter out dropping his gaze to his feet in defeat. 

 

“I didn’t know you were gonna get mad at me, I’m sorry...” he mumbled the last part low under his breath but Jun still snapped it up and suddenly felt guilty. Why did he think Minghao would knowingly put himself in danger? Jun sighed and slid his arms down from Minghao’s shoulders snaking them around his waist instead to pull him into a tight hug putting his head by the crane of Minghao’s neck. 

 

“No I’m sorry, I’m not mad I just got really worried by you leaving the apartment alone. I’m still haunted by that day you know... I thought you were going to disappear on me...” Jun confessed and by the time he was done Minghao had slowly put his arms around Jun’s neck to return the embrace. 

 

“That’s why I stole one of your beanies!” Minghao pulled back referring to the beanie on his head which did in fact hide his ears. Jun shook his head in amusement at Minghao’s silliness any trace of panic gone from his thoughts, but then Minghao turned serious again.

 

“I can see where you’re coming from though, I was just so utterly bored. And I-“ Minghao interrupted himself before finishing his last meaning. 

 

“You what?” Jun urged him to go on endeared by the fact that the hybrid had a blush threatening to bloom up on his cheeks. 

 

“I missed you” Minghao uttered softly just barely loud enough for Jun to pick up on, but he did and he broke into a big grin while discreetly nuzzling his face into Minghao’s hair. It should be illegal for someone to smell that good he thought before pulling back to look at him. 

 

“Awwww I missed you too Hao Hao” he grinned at the chestnut haired hybrid and quickly booped his nose before the hybrid got the chance to pull away. He instantly let go of Jun’s neck at that though and smacked his arm. 

 

“I told you not to call me that” he muttered while letting his bangs fall down in his eyes causing Jun laugh at his grumpiness before he turned around to finally put his sweater on. 

 

“Actually you never did if I remember correctly” he grinned while turning back to Minghao after collecting all of his things getting ready to finally leave the shop and get home to spend time with Minghao, his favorite part of everyday. 

 

“Whatever” Minghao grumbled at him before surprising Jun by taking his hand and holding it in a tight grip all the way home. It could be that he was scared of a repeat from last month but Jun liked to think it was something else though he wasn’t sure exactly what that would be. 

 

When the two finally got home they both collapsed together on the couch and to Jun’s relief Minghao suggested they’d order take out, he was way too lazy to cook right now. They agreed on chinese food, mostly to be reminded of home and their families though to be honest Jun wasn’t sure if Minghao even had a family. He wanted to ask about it but at the same time he didn’t want to ruin the good mood so he decided to save that for better time and day. While waiting for the food they tried to decide on a movie for the night, Minghao wanted something light and sweet that didn’t crave that much attention but Jun had other plans, he wanted a scary movie. When Minghao rejected that suggestion Jun started whining hoping the hybrid would give in but Minghao wasn’t that easy to crack, so Jun resorted to using the only other method he could think of. He grinned at Minghao from his spot on the couch who gave him a terrified look knowing exactly what Jun was about to do. 

 

“Jun I swear to God I will rip your fingers of if you-” Minghao tried to argue, but it was to late. Jun had already pounced on him making the hybrid fall back on the couch with Jun on top of him digging his fingers into the poor boys sides. Minghao squirmed and tried his best to throw Jun off but failed miserably and soon the apartment was filled with Minghao’s laugh mixed with desperate pleas for Jun to stop. Jun soon fell into laughter too, the younger boy’s smile and laugh was too contagious for Jun to act serious.

 

“I’ll stop if we watch a scary movie Hao” Jun grinned and Minghao instantly nodded his head rapidly far beyond speaking at this point.

 

“And cuddles! I want cuddles too, do we have a deal?” Jun asked as he increased his torture on the poor boy under him who burst out in an even louder laugh then before.

 

“Yes, yes I’ll do whatever you want just stop tickling me Jun” Minghao howled and Jun finally stopped poking at his sides. Minghao gasped for air and breathed deeply before opening his eyes to meet Jun’s and he swore to God he had never seen something more breathtaking. The two of them were stuck in opia until Jun suddenly found himself under Minghao who had in one swift movement turned them around and was now seated on top of Jun with a smug look at his face. The moment didn’t last long however since a knock could be heard from their door indicating the food had arrived and Minghao scurried off Jun who stayed on the couch still in somewhat of a shock from what just happened. The image of Minghao’s bright smile that Jun couldn’t describe as anything else then amaranthine appeared in his mind before he quickly collected himself to pay the delivery boy while Minghao took the food. A short while later they were both seated on the couch eating their noodles with chopsticks as Jun started the movie. He would be lying if he said he didn’t hurry to finish his noodles wanting collect the cuddles he won in their previous tickle war as quickly as possible, but he ended up burning himself and earned a snort of amusement from Minghao followed by practically an essay on why Jun was such an idiot. Joke’s on him though, as soon as Minghao had put his finished food down on the table in front of them Jun tackled him down on the couch and squeezed him as hard as he could earning a loud groan from the hybrid before his breath got caught in his throat. 

 

“Jun, I can’t breathe at least let me be on top” He huffed out from under Jun’s body weight and squirmed some more before Jun finally sat up and leaned back on his side of the couch opening his arms showing where he wanted Minghao. Said boy sighed in feigned annoyance before crawling over to him making himself comfortable against Jun’s body and the two could finally pay attention to the movie. 

 

_ SMUT AHEAD _

When Jun woke up he was at first confused. The darkness of the room let him know it wasn’t morning yet and Minghao wasn’t smacking him in the head which further proved his previous statement. What confused him more though was the sound that was coming from somewhere in their room, actually now that he was gaining more consciousness he realized it was coming from right beside him and also that something was touching him. Jun closed and opened his eyes trying to fully wake up and a few seconds later he was wide awake and realized partly what was going on. The thing touching him were in fact  _ things  _ and they were Minghao’s hands which were desperately clinging onto one of Jun’s arms. The sound was coming from the hybrid and it wasn’t breathing, it was whimpering. He sounded like he was in pain which caused Jun to worriedly whisper Minghao’s name. The whimpering stopped abruptly and Minghao’s whole body tensed beside Jun. He got no answer from him, instead he could after a few seconds of silence feel one of Minghao’s hands loosen its iron grip on him and disappear before the whimpering continued, now muffled by one of Minghao’s hands. Jun was beyond confused, what was going on? What was wrong with Minghao?

 

“Minghao are you in pain?” He asked anxiously but still got no answer from the hybrid except for some more whimpering and the hybrid’s hand that were still on Jun’s arm tighten. Jun took that as his cue to do something about whatever was bothering his hybrid and sat up to turn the lights on. What he was met with was Minghao’s large eyes on the verge of tears with his knees up to his chest lying on his side, hand clamped down over his mouth. 

 

“What’s going on Minghao?” Jun asked staring into the hybrid’s eyes which were filled with pain. Minghao seemed to debate whether he should tell Jun or not but looked like he gave up and slowly sat up from his lying position to reveal what was bothering him. Jun didn’t understand at all when Minghao removed his hand from his mouth biting his lip to stop some of the whimpers from coming out but still didn’t speak like he thought he would, he just kept on avoiding Jun’s eyes. After a few second Jun’s eyes dropped downwards and he finally understood what was wrong when he was met with a huge bulge visible under the boy’s sweats. Jun’s eyes quickly flicked back up to Minghao’s who finally spoke but very strained thanks to what Jun had just discovered. 

 

“It’s my heat. Please help me, it hurts so much. I’m begging you Jun please help me” He stuttered out before breaking out into more whimpers trying his hardest not to grind against the sheets but failing miserably causing an involuntary moan to slip out. The sound went straight to Jun’s crotch and he knew in an instant that he wasn’t going to be able to say no. Jun gulped before trying to gather some confidence for what was about to happen before nodding slowly. 

 

“Sure, of course I’ll help you” He rasped out his throat dry making it hard for him to speak even those simple words. Jun wasn’t sure what was about to go down and it scared him, he was always confident when it came to sex whether it’d be with a boy or a girl but right now his brain had turned to mush not helping him in anyway. 

 

“Um what do you want me to do? I mean...” What was he even saying? Why was he so nervous about this?

 

“I don’t care what you do just make it go away  _ please _ ” the last word didn’t even come out as a word, just a long whine and Jun’s instincts finally kicked in. He pulled the blanket off them and grabbed Minghao lifting him up onto his lap with ease. Minghao stopped whining mostly because of the shock but then gasped in pleasure when Jun begun kissing his neck, occasionally sucking and biting in some places. Minghao’s hands shakily threaded themselves into Jun’s hair as he involuntarily started grinding his hips again this time into Jun instead of the sheets. Jun tried not to get too affected by it but it was inevitable and his kisses grew sloppier and needier against the hybrid’s neck. Minghao let out a long whine and Jun saw it as his cue to move on so he tapped Minghao’s ass to make him rise a bit for Jun to be able to take the smaller boy’s sweats off. When they were down to the boys knees Jun stopped his kisses and bites to pull back meet eyes with Minghao which threw him completely off. The hybrid in front of him already looked completely and utterly  _ fucked out _ , his pupils were full blowed, his hair messy and his lips were parted with small pleas and whimpers leaving them ever so often. Jun could feel his sweats tighten around him but he had already decided he wouldn’t go all the way, not now, not like this. Jun was just about to continue when Minghao surprised him by speaking voice laced with arousal. 

 

“Jun, I know you’re the biggest fucking tease to ever walk this earth but I’m begging you, not now. You can tease me all you want the rest of the week-rest of the  _ month _ if you want to but not now. I don’t think I can take it, it hurts so  _ much” _ Minghao broke out into a fit of panting after he had finished speaking and Jun didn’t have the heart to ignore him, he just got right to it pulling down the hybrid’s boxers. What he was met with was Minghao’s red and leaking cock and Jun now understood Minghao’s discomfort, especially when he heard him let out a satisfied gasp from being freed from the tightness of his boxers. He was just about to raise his hand to give Minghao an experimenting stroke when said boy spoke again. 

 

“Stop staring and just touch me” Those few words let Jun know just how desperate Minghao really was, he would never say something like that under other circumstances. Jun lifted his gaze to meet Minghao’s desperate face giving him a small nod and a half smile before wrapping his hand around him. Minghao let out a hiss of pleasure and bucked his hips up into Jun’s hand instantly.  _ Damn he was sensitive  _ Jun thought satisfied as he started stroking Minghao at a slow steady pace. Minghao tightened his grip on Jun’s hair and tugged a bit at it coaxing out a groan from Jun himself who leaned forward to attack Minghao’s neck with sloppy, needy kisses and occasional bite marks painting his neck purple. Jun had always had kind of a thing for hickies but seeing Minghao decorated with them was something completely else. Jun continued his kissing and steady pace at Minghao’s erection making sure to occasionally spread the pre cum that gathered at the tip until Minghao begged him to go faster bucking his hips wildly into Jun’s fist forcing him to use his free hand to push them back down a bit. Jun wasn’t about to give Minghao what he wanted just yet, he wanted to have some more fun. Instead he moved his fist so he could thumb at his slit. Minghao was going to hate him he thought in amusement to himself and soon got I confirmed by the hybrid. 

 

“Jun, stop” Minghao both whined and panted at the same time. He was getting close now, Jun could tell by the way his erection was twitching. He thumbed it a few more seconds trying to coax out more begging but soon realized poor Minghao was beyond speaking at this point so he gave in and wrapped his hand around his member again finally increasing his pace. The sounds that then came out of Minghao went straight to his crotch and Jun had to take a deep breath to collect himself. The boy on top of him was a panting, moaning and whimpering mess at this point but still somehow managed to say something to Jun. He was too focused on both kissing and stroking him that he had to ask him to repeat it. 

 

“My ears. Touch them. Now” Minghao panted between whiny moans and Jun moved the hand that had been on Minghao’s hip to his fluffy ears on top of his chestnut colored head. He hesitantly rubbed one of them a bit which caused Minghao to arch his back and throw his head back in pleasure. Jun was in shock, if he thought Minghao was sensitive before was nothing compared to his ears. Jun continued to rub Minghao’s ears switching between the two and made a mental note to remember the power Minghao’s ears held over him. Soon Minghao tilted his head back down giving Jun a look that could only mean one thing; he was about to come. Jun kept the eye contact as he sped up a bit more to bring him over the edge intending to surprise the other male but instead, he was the one who was surprised. Because just as he felt Minghao’s whole body tense from his release rapidly approaching, the younger boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jun’s. It was a mess since Minghao was moaning into the kiss but Jun could still feel how incredibly soft the other males lips were. In that moment, just when he felt Minghao come all over his fist and Jun swallowed the last moan from him finally being able to feel just how soft the hybrid’s lips really were, he realized it. He was in love with Xu Minghao. 

 

One would think that after what happened that night, life would be like a dream for Jun. He realized he was in love for the first time ever and even better, he just had sex with that boy (not exactly but close enough), but after that night everything related to their relationship went downhill. When he woke up the first thing he noticed was that to his pleasant surprise, Minghao was still beside him and ever better, he was cuddling Jun and not hitting him brutally with a pillow. He was beautifully decorated with the purple flowers Jun had marked him with yesterday and Jun studied his work proudly while smiling to himself. After a few seconds of just admiring the sight of the sunshine illuminating against Minghao’s skin giving it a golden tone, he carefully leaned over to scratch at one of Minghao’s ears earning a groan from the hybrid before he pulled away from Jun who chuckled at him and got out of bed. If he had stayed to see the other open his eyes though he would’ve seen it, the regret in his eyes when he realized what had gone down last night. But he didn’t and that’s why Jun was clueless until breakfast came around. They both ate in silence, or that’s what Jun thought until he realized he was the only one who was eating. The hybrid across from him hadn’t touched his pancakes and was merely staring at something behind Jun. He could feel his stomach twist in fear, he knew exactly what was wrong with Minghao.  _ How could he be so stupid? He shouldn’t have helped him, he was in heat and didn’t know what he was saying, that was basically like having sex with a drunk person.  _

 

“Are you okay Minghao..?” He carefully asked the unsettling awareness of his heartbeat almost overwhelming him. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just tired” Minghao answered but Jun could easily tell he was lying, not only by his tone of voice but by the way the hybrid’s ears were pressed down backwards on top of his head which always meant he was upset about something. He could feel himself getting nauseous. Did he just ruin all the progress he had made with Minghao by helping him yesterday? But what was he supposed to do? The hybrid was in pain and needed help, he just wanted to do the right thing? Jun gulped and lifted his gaze again to Minghao who still hadn’t eaten anything. 

 

“Did I do something wrong yesterday? Was I not supposed to help you? I’m sorry I don’t know anything about-” Jun begun trying to figure out how to fix all this but were interrupted by Minghao’s sharp voice slicing through the air. 

 

“You did the right thing yesterday Jun don’t worry about it but can we please just forget it ever happened?” Jun felt dizzy, he understood the conversation was over and that he had lost. Then he saw the thing that confirmed his fears about he and Minghao being back on square one. Behind Minghao, who had finally started to eat his pancakes, was his tail swaying back and forth slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup that was it. I'm gonna try to write a new fan fic today but I'm the worst at actually doing stuff I say I'm gonna do lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo here's next chapter. I'm so so close to 100 kudos and 1 000 hits on my Marckhyuck fan fick, like I'm shooketh. This one is also doing well actually, for a hybrid AU at least (and to me ofc remember this is my first published story lol). Get ready for more emo lol I promise this ends happy at least

_ MINOR GRAPHIC CONTENT _

 

Minghao was in despair. How could he allow himself to be so weak that he begged for Jun like that. His cheeks started blazing again at the memory and he hid his face in his knees where he was sitting on the couch alone in the apartment. Jun’s hand around him and his needy kisses against his neck appeared in his mind and Minghao reached up to touch one of the many hickies that Jun had left across his neck. He both despised them for reminding him of how weak he had been but at the same time loved them because they gave him the chance to fantasize about how Jun actually had feelings for him too. But then he remembered the worst of all. He had kissed him, right on the lips. If he hadn’t done that there still might’ve been some hope left for Minghao’s pride but done was done and now there was nothing he could do about it. Minghao’s blush deepened and he threw himself back on the couch in frustration. Jun was giving him away and what does Minghao do? He deepens their relationship to hurt himself even more when the time for him to leave would finally come. He sighed as his mind ran wild around everything that had to do with the auburn haired boy. Now that he thought about it, where was Jun? The clock over in the kitchen showed that it was 8 PM already, Jun should’ve gotten home over two hours ago? Minghao found himself not really caring, he was too exhausted to think anymore.  

 

When Minghao woke up again it was pitch dark outside. At first he was confused, it had definitely not been this dark outside when he dozed off. He winced and slowly tried to sit up but realized he was being weighed down by something, or after further investigation discovered it was by  _ someone.  _ Minghao looked over at the clock in the kitchen again and realized it was one in the morning, he had been asleep for five hours. The TV was still on, some old rom-com playing lighting up the room enough for Minghao to see what was going on. He looked down and rubbed his eyes to see Jun on top of him passed out with his arms around Minghao’s waist clinging onto his body. He blushed involuntary and tried to shake Jun awake but to no avail, the boy was sleeping like a fucking rock. Minghao shook him a bit harder and suddenly Jun shot his eyes open  looking around him with a confused look on his face while breathing through his mouth and that’s when Minghao felt it and understood everything. Jun was drunk, completely  _ wasted.  _ Jun’s eyes found Minghao’s and they lit up like a child being offered a lollipop. 

 

“Hao  _ Haooooooooo  _ you’re awake! _ ”  _ He wailed and tightened his grip on Minghao nuzzling into his chest as Minghao desperately tried to pry him off of him. This was dangerous, he was still on his heat and Jun was rubbing against him in all the wrong places.  

 

“Jun let go you’re crushing me, please” Minghao huffed and searched the couch for a weapon his hand coming in contact with a pillow to smack him with. Jun stopped rubbing himself against Minghao and looked up at him like he was about to cry instantly letting go of him and sat up. 

 

“Why don’t you want to cuddle with me Hao? Do you hate me that much?” Jun asked with eyes filled with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It bothered Minghao more than it should, he hated making people cry but Jun was even worse. Even if Minghao knew he was drunk his heart twisted at the sight of his teary eyes and upset expression. 

 

“I don’t hate you” He muttered at Jun who instantly shone up and opened his arms for Minghao to climb into his lap.  _ Talk about mood swings. _

 

“You’re drunk Jun, you don’t know what’s going on. And about that, why the fuck are you drunk? Where have you been?” Minghao asked rejecting Jun’s arms in front of him. Jun didn’t seem too bothered though and just let them fall to his sides. 

 

“I was really upset because I helped my hybrid with his heat last night but he was really mad at me this morning so I think I did a mistake and now he probably hates me” Jun pouted at Minghao and rubbed his eyes like a child before continuing. 

 

“So after my shift ended today I went to a bar and drank until I didn’t know where I was anymore and bam here we are!” Jun giggled like he had just said something really funny but then stopped and looked sad again. 

 

“You wanna know the worst part though?” He asked and Minghao nodded going along with it all. He had a feeling Jun wasn’t just drunk talking, there was something he was about to tell Minghao that was really important which made him anxious, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  

 

“He kissed me after I was done helping out and I realized I was in love with him. But now he hates me and I don’t know what to do. I just want to do like he said and forget it ever happened so we can start over. I hate it when he ignores me” Jun mumbled and pouted, then the tears came. He was crying like a baby looking pleadingly at Minghao opening his arms again and this time Minghao couldn’t reject him. He hesitatingly climbed into Jun lap who instantly fell back on the couch wrapping his arms around Minghao to keep him down with him. Minghao was in shock. He didn’t know what to do or what to think, his whole brain shut down to the point where he barely heard Jun when he sniffed against his hair. 

 

“Thank you for listening, but please don’t tell Minghao he’d hate me even more” 

 

Jun woke up the next day with a terrible headache and the sun was shining right in his eyes causing him to completely lose orientation of where he was. He could hear clinging from the kitchen and soon he could smell pancakes which helped him finally realize where he was. He was lying on the couch in the living room, the place he must’ve passed out after coming home hammered last night. He groaned and promised himself to never drink again which he was of course going to break the next time he felt like drinking. He slowly sat up and everything around him spun until Minghao appeared in front of him holding a glass of water and an aspirin the hickies on his neck starting to fade away but still painfully reminding Jun of the reason he had drunk himself completely hammered last night. He took the glass of water and the pill quietly thanking Minghao who rose to his feet again sitting down at the table. Jun quickly emptied the glass after letting the pill dissolve in the water and got up to sit down across from Minghao who were already eating in pancakes. Jun wasn’t hungry at all and his stomach turning at the sight of his other ways favorite dish since it reminded him of Minghao but still forced himself to eat a bit knowing it would help with his hangover. Minghao didn’t look like he was going to start a conversation so Jun took it upon himself to try to find out if Minghao was still being apprehensive. His expression when he gave Jun his water had been hard to read. 

 

“Did I cause any trouble last night?” Jun tried carefully feeling a bit ashamed of his actions though he couldn’t help himself, he just wanted to forget about everything for at least one night. All he got from Minghao was a shake of his head and Jun frowned frustrated but decided he wouldn’t press the hybrid, he’d hopefully come to Jun when he was done being mad he thought and finished his pancakes. 

 

When Jun got home from work that same day he found Minghao lounging on the couch watching some old series. The air was still heavy from the morning, Jun could feel it weight him down the moment he stepped through the door.

 

“I’m home” Jun greeted and walked over to the couch to join Minghao hoping movie night was still happening even through their relationship was strained right now. Minghao didn’t look at him nor answer but he moved over to give Jun more space. Jun sighed and sat down slumping in his seat. That was it, he was done avoiding this. He turned to the smaller male beside him to make a final attempt at solving this. 

 

“Come on Hao, please talk to me...” Jun pleaded deciding to stop acting like nothing was wrong, he was so tired of this, all he wanted was to go back to how it was before that night. When they used to cuddle on the couch and watch movies and when he’d wake up being smacked in the head by Minghao and his pillow as a weapon. The reaction he got from Minghao unfortunatly wasn’t positive though, he jumped in his seat at the nickname Jun used and looked genuinely mad at him for some reason. He must’ve done something really bad last night to make him like this. Or was he still mad at him for the night before that? Jun decided to go for that first. 

 

“Are you still mad at me for what happened last night?” Jun questioned and looked desperately at Minghao who now looked at him with a burning gaze and finally spoke. 

“I told you already, you didn’t do anything wrong and I just want to forget about it” He muttered through gritted teeth but Jun wasn’t satisfied with that, he was getting sulky and wanted to know what he had done wrong so they could solve this and not keep ignoring each other. 

 

“Then did I actually do something last night? Or is there something else that’s making you refuse to talk to me?” Minghao seemed bothered by the question indicating Jun was right, something  _ did _ happen last night, but what?

 

“Nothing happened I just don’t feel like talking to you” Minghao grumbled and turned his head back to the TV indicating he thought this conversation was over but Jun didn’t agree, no way he was going back to the silent treatment he was getting form the hybrid the past days.

“Please Minghao I thought we were past this stage in our relationship! Can you tell me why you won’t talk to me and stop avoiding everything?” Jun was getting genuinely upset at him for acting like this making him desperate. Anything but going back to square one, he wouldn’t be able to take that. Minghao snapped his head back to Jun at that, looked him dead in the eye and glared daggers at him. 

 

“You want to know what’s going on? Okay it’s really none of your fucking business but I can’t stand your annoying ass voice complaining every second of the day so here we go! I have feelings for someone and I’m thinking a lot about that right now so can you leave me the fuck alone now” Every word stung Jun like thorns and he stared with big hurt eyes at Minghao who was panting with fury. Was Jun that annoying? He thought they were friends so of course he would try to talk to Minghao regularly and when Minghao got upset with Jun he would try to fix it? That’s how friendships work right? While all this was swarming around in Jun’s head he could see in the corner of his eye that Minghao had gotten up and dashed into their room. 

 

Minghao closed the door behind him and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He was furious, he knew Jun couldn’t remember anything from last night but he had to remember that he was in love with Minghao right? Then he should know why Minghao wasn’t talking to him, Jun claimed to love him but was still giving him away? What kind of sick person even does that? Minghao’s chest heaved up and down as he tried to calm himself down and after a few minutes he realized that maybe he was overreacting. What if there was some other reason behind it that he didn’t know of? Maybe Jun couldn’t afford to feed and house him anymore? Or maybe he had to move and couldn’t take Minghao with him? He sighed as it dawned upon him, he was being stupid again by jumping to conclusions. Old habits never die he guessed but he needed to get into his brain that he could actually trust Jun, that he wouldn’t hurt Minghao on purpose he thought and put on his sleepwear which consisted of some sweats one of Jun’s oversized sweaters that Minghao loved because it smelled like him. When he got back into bed he decided that he would apologize to Jun for being stupid and even allow him to spoon him even if that meant he’d probably wake up in the middle of the night painfully horny. But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad he thought and swayed his tail behind him where he was seated on the bed. Maybe he could even repay Jun this time, his imagination went wild at that thought but Minghao never got to try any of the things his mind came up with because Jun never came to bed. He slept on the couch instead and that’s when Minghao made up his mind. He would make Jun’s work a whole lot of easier. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this is like all angst I'm so emo hahhaahhahaa


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo i'm back heres chapter 8~~ And holy shit how did this happen? I had like 500 hits on sunday then monday I wake up to 900???? who?? like im shook???? thank you for all the comments too you guys are so nice uwu

The minute Jun woke up he knew something was wrong, it was way too quiet in the small apartment. Minghao wasn’t a loud person but this silence was piercing through the air indicating something horrible had happened. Jun sat up and rubbed his eyes winching at the small pain in his back from sleeping on the couch two nights in a row, but that was what he would do for Minghao. He had been told him to leave him alone so that’s what he would do until Minghao was ready to talk even if it killed him inside to be ignored by the shorter boy now in this moment Jun wasn’t sure if that time was ever coming around. He tried to stay calm and not panic directly but when he walked to the bedroom to look for Minghao since he couldn’t find him in the kitchen he couldn’t help but sprint a little. He carefully opened the door and prayed to any higher power out there that he would be met by the hybrid sleeping peacefully in their bed or even by a pillow flying through the air to hit Jun square in the face but there was no Minghao in there, what he did discover though was a note. His stomach dropped as he realized what Minghao had done. The note he picked up only had two simple lines written in Minghao’s small handwriting and Jun read them with his heartbeat ringing in his ears. 

 

_ Just making your job easier _

_ Don’t come looking for me _

 

_ Minghao _

 

Jun held the small paper in his hands and just stared at the words for a while, he couldn’t puzzle together what they meant, it was like he couldn’t read anymore. When he finally came to his senses he dropped the note on the floor and fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. Minghao had left him. He was gone and was never coming back.  _ What had he done? _

 

Jun made it through the morning, it was painful, but he made it. When he was doing the dishes his eyes fell onto the dish bench were Minghao used to tell Jun something about him everyday and he had to shut off the water and sit down on the floor for a while to stop himself from sprinting out the door to go looking for Minghao. Right now that felt like ages ago when in reality it had only been about three months since those days. He could feel the tears press against his eyes but angrily pushed them back because he knew that if he let them fall he’d lose whatever control he had managed to maintain over himself and dash out the door.

 

Jun made it through work. He had the same shift as both Wonwoo and Mingyu which was torture considering they wouldn’t stop flirting for one god damn second except for when there were customers to attend to. Even that reminded Jun of Minghao, every time that stupid bell rang Jun’s heart did a flip in his chest because every single time he for some reason thought it was going to be Minghao who were visiting him at work because  _ he was lonely  _ and  _ he missed Jun.  _ One time, a hybrid actually came in and when Jun saw the chestnut colored hair he was ready to jump over the counter to tackle him with hugs and pleas to never leave him again when he realized it wasn’t Minghao but Seokmin, the stray dog who had visited them a few weeks ago. The universe was cruel to him. 

 

Jun made it through the evening. He tortured himself by not only cooking Minghao’s favorite meal; rice and chicken stew but also by cooking for two and placing the plate down at Minghao’s spot like he was going to walk through that door any second now. He further continued the torture by binge watching almost all off Minghao’s favorite movies which was basically anything Disney. Jun still didn’t cry, he promised himself he wouldn’t do that because then he’d be a lost cause, so he continued to watch the stupid colorful figures that Minghao loved so much. Around 3 AM Jun concluded that Minghao really was gone and shut off the TV to finally go to bed. 

 

Jun didn’t make it through the night. He laid on his back waiting for the feeling of Minghao sneakily cuddling up against his side that never came but that alone didn’t actually completely break him. What did was the nostalgia of insomnia that Jun only had experienced one other time in his life, the night Minghao almost got abducted.  _ That  _ broke him, into a million pieces and in a matter of seconds he was out the door ready to search all night until he found his hybrid. 

 

Around 5 in the morning Jun was ready to pass out. He was freezing cold since it was only April and also in the middle of the night but he was determined to not give up, thanks to the simple reason that he loved him.  _ He loved him.  _ Jun giggled at that thought but soon broke out into a series of loud giggles, anyone who saw him would probably send him straight to a mental asylum but he couldn’t care less. The universe were slapping him in the face by giving him the perfect boy, making him fall in love only for said boy to run away from him. Jun laughed a bit louder at the irony while almost tripping over a box that apparently had been in front of him. It was a gigantic box for some reason too, who would ever need such a large one. He stopped concluding that he genuinely wanted to find out, he was already acting like a psych patient wandering around in the middle of the night why not investigate random boxes while he was at it. He peeked into it and his heart stopped in his chest. Inside the box were the thing he had been looking for, the angel without wings who was sleeping peacefully in the cold night his tail wrapped tight around him in an attempt to gain some warmth. He was wearing one Jun’s sweaters and Jun finally did it, he cried. It had taken him all day to finally give up and go looking for him and meanwhile, Minghao had to sleep in a box in a dirty alley. About to pass out from exhaustion, Jun carefully, trying not to wake Minghao climbed down into the box, pulled Minghao’s body as close as physically possible and kissed the top of his hybrid’s head before falling asleep on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im emo?? there's like one chapter left after this one plus maybe one or two chapters of "epilogue"?? this will be over soon I'm so emo :(( btw I posted a chensung au so if u like that, read lol. i'm also working on a luwoo one rn and i'm soft as fuck for markhyuck so knowing me i'll probably write another shit one hehe. well now imma read some more fan fic made by way more talented writers than me hihi bye see u guys thursday ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um im sowy I forgot to post yesterday hehe. to be fair I was on this course you have to do before you get to start practicing to drive (I have no idea what u guys call it) and when I got home I was super tired and just wrote a bit on my new fan fic. But here's chapter 9 and thank you so much for your comments once again i'm still shook people like this

Jun was awoken again a few hours later by a rather loud thump. At first he had no idea where he was but yesterday’s events quickly came back to him and he fumbled after Minghao who was supposed to be beside him, but when he found nothing realized what the thump was from. Jun shot up from the box and managed to catch a glimpse of a brown tail disappear behind the corner of the alley. He didn’t waste any time dashing after him, almost tripping over all the junk in the alley but somehow managed to stay on his feet as he sprinted after the hybrid. When he got out of the alley he saw Minghao running for dear life about 25 meters ahead. Having just being shaken awake Jun was loosing on him the distance between them increasing until he saw Minghao almost bump into a tall man with broad shoulders gaining an annoyed look and Jun was flooded with panic. Pictures of Minghao being dragged away by his forearm by the large man a few months back, eyes filled to the brim with fear flashed before Jun’s inner vision. At that he increased his speed and ran as fast as his legs would allow him getting multiply angry looks from the people around him that he accidently bumped into but he couldn’t care less, nothing mattered to him except for Minghao right now. The distance between him and the smaller boy was thankfully decreasing giving him motivation to keep going even though his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen but soon he was so close he just had to reach out and grab the back of Minghao’s sweater. Minghao seemed to realize this too and turned a corner suddenly right when Jun extended his arm to grab the smaller boy surprising him and almost making him lose his balance. Jun stopped as fast as it was physically possible and swung around to go after him into the alley. He hadn’t gotten this far just to give up now, even if his lungs were screaming at him while his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Suddenly he heard a big thud and a ton of things falling to the ground followed by a yelp that could only had come from one person. Jun took a few deep breaths before sprinting into the alley Minghao had disappeared into and was met by Minghao on the ground trying to free himself from a heavy box that had fallen on top of one of his legs pressing it down into the ground preventing him from being able to run away again. He snapped around when he heard footsteps and widened his eyes trying even more desperately to get the box to move while letting out frustrated whimpers. Jun slowed down and walked the last bit before falling to the ground beside him panting for air. 

 

“Get away from me” Minghao whimpered still fumbling desperately to get the traitorous box off his leg but to no avail, it was way too heavy. 

 

“You have to stop running from your problems Minghao. I’m not trying to hurt you, I would never do that on purpose I promise” Jun breathed deeply and carefully put a hand on Minghao’s shoulder but it was instantly swatted away by the frustrated hybrid. Jun sighed and listened to the hybrid yelp and whimper at the weight of the box for a few more seconds. 

 

“Look, Minghao I’ll help you get the box off on one condition” Jun suggested seeing the hybrid in pain being to much for him. Minghao slowly stopped fighting and bent his head down to look at the ground making his bangs fall into his eyes. 

 

“Give me two minutes. I need to tell you something I should’ve told you a long time ago, I just didn’t realize it myself until a few days ago” Minghao didn’t answer but he did nod his head indicating he had retreated and was ready to listen. Jun took a deep breath, stood up and pushed the box off Minghao with ease watching him apprehensively to see if the hybrid was planning to continue their game of cat and mouse, but he was completely still staring at the ground. Jun took a deep breath, he hadn’t prepared himself for this. How did you tell someone you were in love with them? Jun had never confessed to anyone before so he had nothing to reference but concluded the best way was to just say it right out to make sure there were no more misunderstandings, he was so tired of those. 

 

“I’m in love with you. I don’t know for how long but I think I realized it when you kissed me. I clearly remember my thoughts going  _ wow I’m in love with this boy  _ at that moment and I know you hate me right now but I can’t live with myself if I don’t tell you the truth before you disappear forever. I’m sorry but that’s how I feel for you” Jun panted after air, not because he was still tired from running but because of the emotional effort it took him to speak to genuine and honest from his heart, but what Minghao said next surprised him and threw him completely off.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

“I know. You said so when you were drunk, you probably thought I was someone else. But that’s why I refused to talk to you the day after” Minghao mumbled from his place on the ground. Jun was in shock,  _ Minghao knew? What else had he told him thinking it was someone else?  _ Jun decided that wasn’t the most important thing right now and instead decided to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since he found Minghao’s note and that he now feared he had found the answer to. 

 

“Is that why you ran away? Because... I’m in love with you but you like someone else..?” Jun questioned as the reality of the situation finally dawned upon him.  _ Of course that’s what was going on… _

 

“No, you’ve got it all wrong... It’s-it’s you idiot, I like  _ you _ ” Minghao muttered angrily a blush creeping upon his face at the confession making Jun knit his eyebrows in confusion, Minghao wasn’t making any sense right now. 

 

“Then  _ why _ ? Why would you run away from me?” He saw Minghao take a deep breath before finally looking up at him eyes filled with a mix of anger, hurt and sadness all hitting Jun right in the heart like a spear. 

 

“Because you’re in love with me but are still giving me away to your idiot friends. It may come as a surprise to you but I care about you too so I thought I’d make your job easier by just leaving. I don’t want them as my owners, I only want you or nothing so here I am living on the streets again. Isn’t it pathetic what I do for someone who doesn’t even want me” Minghao was breathing deeply with knitted eyebrows and eyes on fire. Jun stared back at him for a few moments to check if he really was serious, he couldn’t be right? Any second now he would burst out laughing confessing this was all a joke and then apologize for making Jun go through all this trouble and Jun would maybe forgive him with the right amount of cuddles. But Minghao didn’t move a muscle so it was Jun who burst out laughing instead but when Minghao didn’t join in Jun stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

 

“Wait, wait you’re serious? Why in the hell would I give you away to Wonwoo and Mingyu?” Jun questioned as he fell to his knees in front of Minghao who still hadn’t gotten up from the ground. 

 

“I-I don’t know... You said they were coming over because they were looking for a hybrid of course I thought you meant me?” Minghao couldn’t believe it, was all of this for nothing? Was everything just a stupid misunderstanding?

 

“I would never  _ ever  _ let them take you, are you crazy? They’re gonna adopt Seokmin and Jihoon” Jun chuckled and gave Minghao a warm smile. 

 

“I told you silly, I’m never letting you go. You’re not getting rid off my annoying ass” Jun grinned and at Minghao whose face was on fire as he realized how stupid he had acted jumping to conclusions like that. Jun suddenly turned serious though and gave Minghao a look.

 

“Why did you think I was going to leave you? I’ve told you so many times I’m not going to do that” He questioned a hurt expression plastered across his face. Minghao took a deep breath and meet Jun’s gaze looking a bit guilty.

 

“Why wouldn’t you? Everyone else in my life has abandoned me, my past owner, my friends and…” Minghao begun his confession but stopped short. This was clearly a difficult topic for him and Jun was happy he was even trying to share this with him.

 

“Are you talking about your family?” Jun asked carefully and Minghao turned away to look at the ground furrowing his eyebrows in anger as he began to tell the difficult story of his childhood.

 

“My parents wanted nothing to do with me the moment I was born and they discovered that I was a hybrid. The only reason I wasn’t given away instantly was thanks to my brother who made a deal to let me stay with them as long as he was responsible for all the expenses related to me. He worked everyday to pay for me until the day he turned 18, then he moved out and left me behind. With no one to pay for me, the next thing I knew I was kicked out by my parents and thus began my life on the streets. My point is what makes me so special that I’m worth keeping around? What makes you not leave me?” After Minghao had finished speaking he turned his gaze back to Jun, eyes filled with tears and desperation for an answer. Jun didn’t know what came over him but something about Minghao’s tearfilled eyes made the words flow out of him without Jun himself really comprehending what he was even saying. 

 

“It blows my mind that after all this time you’ve spent on earth nobody ever bothered to tell you your eyes aren’t fucking brown. They are chocolate against charcoal and when they water they glow, two perfect orbs the same shade as the darkest midnight. What I’m trying to say is that Minghao, you’re not as simple as they wanted you to be. Your race, color or gender doesn’t define you, it’s the kind of person you are and the impact you make on other people's lives and to be honest I think you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me” When Jun was finished Minghao finally broke and started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks like two waterfalls. Jun hestitently reached out to him and when Minghao showed no signs of resistance carefully pulled the hybrid to him in a tight hug trying his best to comfort him.

 

“I’m sorry. I just expected the worst like I’m used too you know...” Minghao sobbed while returning Jun’s embrace and burying his face in Jun’s shoulder. What a fucking loser he was, he was without Jun for less then a day and was already going crazy from missing him. He nuzzled further into Jun and quietly promised both himself and Jun to never jump to stupid conclusions when it came to him. Jun pulled back after a few seconds later wipe Minghao’s tears and give him a big happy grin. Minghao who was still a bit embarrassed but happy that he wasn’t being given away and that Jun hadn’t lied, that he could actually trust him returned the grin hesitantly and chuckled a little at him. 

 

“So you’re coming with me back home?” Jun asked eyes filled with hope which made Minghao’s heart jump around in his chest.  _ Damn this idiot with his handsome stupid face and glowing eyes.  _ At the lack of answer from Minghao’s side Jun thought he was hesitating and pouted at him. 

“What if I give you lots of kisses Hao Hao?” He smirked at Minghao who averted his eyes a bit flustered by the forward question. 

 

“How about a piggyback ride  _ and  _ kisses? I think that box ruined my foot...” Minghao confessed and met Jun’s eyes who grinned widely before surprising him by leaning forward to press their lips together in a quick peck. When he pulled back MInghao would’ve thought the expression he had on his face just then was embarrassment if he hadn’t known him better, but then a satisfied grin took over his face and he was back to normal. Minghao could feel his heart beat in his chest as his eyes fell down to Jun’s lips catching himself wanting Jun to press their lips together again, longer.

 

“You said lots of kisses…” he muttered while pouting a bit, eyes still trained on the other boys plump lips which were slightly parted breathing deeply but at Minghao’s words curved upwards.

 

“Are you trying to say that you want me to kiss you Hao?” Jun asked his lips in a smug smile and Minghao found himself nodding while inching forward in Jun’s embrace.

 

“Yes” He breathed voice a mery whisper right before Jun erased the few centimeters between them pressing their lips together longer and harder this time. Minghao pressed his eyes shut as he felt his whole body curve into Jun’s while he tightened his arms around Jun’s neck answering the kiss with equal passion, until he realized that they were in fact still in public and hesitantly tried to pull back a bit. Jun noticed and pouted at him while continuing to press small pecks to Minghao’s lips as he laughed telling Jun to stop before anyone saw them. Jun muttered something about not caring but still turned around to help him get up on his back. Minghao held on tight around his neck while resting his head against his shoulder and it felt right, finally for the first time in his life he felt like he was where he was supposed to be. He smiled to himself but then felt a bit anxious. He and Jun had just both confessed their feelings for each other. What was going to happen next? Minghao’s tail slowly started to to wag behind him, not like he did when he was feeling apprehensive but in happiness and excitement. Then Jun spoke and the moment was over. Minghao smacked Jun in his chest at his words, there were people around him, was he crazy?

 

“I can’t believe I got to kiss you, for real this time and not while you’re moaning into my mouth and coming in my hand”

 

Yup. He was still a fucking idiot, but it was okay because Minghao was also a fucking idiot. They were idiots together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im emo again (lmao what's new) this was the last chapter. or not the _last _last there's still one or two more epilogue chapters hehe__


	10. Chapter 10-Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I've decided to post the epilogue as one chapter. There's smut so you've been warned lolol and it's a long ass chapter but my perfectionist ass wants this to be exactly 10 chapters cause, satisfaction ok

_ TIME SKIP ABOUT A MONTH _

 

“Jun  _ please  _ get out of that pillow fort. We’re supposed to meet the others in 10 minutes and you’re not even dressed” Minghao groaned while throwing anxious glances at the clock on Jun’s wall and inwardly rolled his eyes before walking towards the gigantic pile of pillows and blankets.

 

“Counter-offer: you join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch Zootopia and have popcorn for dinner” came as answer from the boy Minghao nowadays called his boyfriend. Incredible, he know. Minghao groaned again, louder this time and got on all fours to peek his head through the blankets Jun had hung up as a pathetic attempt at a door. He and Jun had built it during the day since the older male didn’t have any work resulting in them both just being lazy all day until the idiot came up with the ridiculous idea to turn their living room into a sea of pillows. Minghao had of course said  _ absolutely not _ and turned back to the movie they were watching, but Jun being the fucker he is played dirty and pulled Minghao onto his lap giving him the biggest pout and puppy eyes he could muster. Minghao couldn’t believe him, he thought he was the half dog but apparently not. To be fair Minghao did actually stand his ground for a full 5 minutes until Jun started pressing kisses everywhere on his body that he could reach and Minghao knew he had to give up before he had to surrender in a much more embarrassing way. So that’s the story of how this idiotic pillow castle came to be. 

 

“Counter-offer to your counter-offer, you get your ass out off there, get dressed like a normal person and I don’t walk out that door without you” Minghao glared at Jun who just looked back at him cheerily. Ever since the day they confessed, Jun had been acting like an excited child any time Minghao was near and no matter how endearing Minghao found it he would never let Jun know that. Said boy was still looking at him with bright eyes and a small smile on his face, except it wasn’t a smile anymore, it was a smirk and Minghao instantly realized his mistake.  _ Oh no.  _ Jun charged forward and landed on him, making both of them fall out the pillow fort with Jun trapping Minghao between his arms who noticed the smirk had grown larger now that his master plan was a success. Minghao stared up at him with wide eyes desperately scrambling for something to say to escape the situation he was in. 

 

“I don’t wanna see our friends right now, I wanna play” He whined before leaning down to press their lips together. Minghao’s thoughts were all over the place as Jun kissed him slow rubbing their tongues together coaxing a sigh of pleasure from the completely lost hybrid and it wasn’t until he could feel Jun’s hand on his waist slowly pushing his shirt up a bit that he reacted desperately pushing the taller male away who looked down at him with a pout of disappointment at the loss of contact.

 

“If you get dressed right now and join me with  _ your  _ friends I’ll let you have all the fun you want when we get home” Minghao sputtered out franticly as he breathed deeply.  _ Fuck.  _ A blush made its way to his cheeks when he realized what he had just said. He and Jun still hadn’t gone any further then intense make out sessions on their bed, on Minghao’s request. He knew Jun was dying to go further but Minghao was still scared. But now there was no going back, not after seeing Jun’s face lit up like a night sky full of stars before he raced to their room coming back less than a minute later fully dressed wearing black ripped jeans, a white tee and a jean jacket over it. Minghao, who still hadn’t had the power to get off the floor felt his heart do backflips his chest like it was gonna burst out of him at Jun looking like such boyfriend material, he swore he did that on purpose to torture him. This was going to be a long dinner.

 

Only 5 minutes late they arrived hand in hand at the restaurant they were supposed to meet up at. Minghao’s face exploded in red when he witnessed Hansol groan before whipping out 10 bucks pushing it into Joshua’s expecting hand. Jun must’ve noticed too because he burst out laughing. 

 

“You assholes fucking bet on us?” He questioned earning a shrug from Hansol who had Seungkwan wrapped around him as usual.  _ No one betted on you  _ Minghao thought and rolled his eyes before walking over to the other hybrids who were “more independent” if you could call it that when in reality it was just those who weren’t wrapped around their owners like glue aka Seungkwan and Jeonghan. He had been like that the first few times they all met up too so he wasn’t judging, also both Jeonghan and Seungkwan had socialized with all the other hybrids multiply times before. As Minghao thought about it he was really proud of himself for managing to make so many friends though to be fair it was all thanks to Jun. Minghao looked over at said boy, his ears twitching as he saw him stand by Seungcheol with Jeonghan, Hansol with Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu waiting for their table. Just as he was about to turn back to the conversation that had started around him, Jun turned around and gave him a wink reminding him of what was awaiting him when he came home. A chill ran down his spine as he turned around smiling at Chan trying to engage in the conversation like he wasn’t bothered at all. 

 

_ SLIGHT SMUT _

 

The dinner was going great, no “accidents” so to say was disturbing Minghao, except for the glances he and the other hybrids kept getting from some of the people in the premises. He had learned to handle them a long time ago, though he couldn’t say the same for Jun who constantly glared at anyone who dared to look Minghao’s way. He felt a feeling of warmth in his chest for the older male for trying to protect him, that is until he felt  _ it.  _ Jun’s hand “casually” coming to a rest on his thigh. It took every fiber in his body to not shot up out of his chair and Jun seemed to notice because he hid a smile behind his hand.  _ Fucking asshole  _ was all Minghao could think as he felt Jun’s hand slowly creep closer and closer to his croatch. He thanked what ever higher power that was out there he wasn’t on his heat, though that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to kill Jun as soon as there were no people around. 

 

“This is boring Hao Hao… How about I take you right now under the table with my fingers?” Jun surprised Minghao by suddenly whispering in mandarin into his ear. He took a deep breath to desperately seem like he wasn’t bothered by Jun’s words and hot breath against his neck before answering.

 

“Jun stop it all our friends are right here” Minghao whispered back in the same language gaining a questioning look from Joshua who noticed his change in behavior. Minghao gave him a quick smile and pointed meaningly at Jun.

 

“Jun’s just being an idio- _ ah”  _ Minghao didn’t get to finish his sentence getting interrupted by Jun placing his hand right over his crotch and squeezing lightly causing him to let out a surprised sound. Joshua thankfully didn’t seem to notice though and just turned back to Jeonghan who were sitting by his side. As soon as Joshua weren’t looking anymore, Minghao whipped around to glare at Jun who had a big stupid smirk on his dumb face.

 

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet then..” Jun teased his smirk growing at the sight of Minghao’s wide eyes. Minghao knew he wouldn’t stop, there was no point in trying to argue with Jun since his hardening member was making any argument he could come up with invalid. So he simply did his best at acting normal and engaging in a conversation with Soonyoung, a smart choice on Minghao’s part since the older male was talking non stop while stroking Chan who had decided it was a good idea to sleep with his face on the table and since his attention was everywhere but on Minghao, he didn’t notice Minghao flinching or letting out small groans when Jun occasionally squeezed a bit harder. He could feel Jun getting increasingly aggressive for some reason but concluded that might be because Minghao wasn’t giving him the reactions he was looking for, but when he could hear Jun practically gritting his teeth in annoyance he turned around to give his owner a questioning look.

 

“Jun? Are you okay?” Minghao asked the clearly pissed boy at his side, but he never got an answer because Seungcheol spoke up and proposed that it was time to start heading home to which most of the assembly agreed. Poor Chan got woken up and Soonyoung carried the smaller boy on his back out of the restaurant followed by Seungcheol right behind him with Joshua and Jeonghan on either side. Jun and Minghao were the last people to leave the table since Minghao didn’t want any of their friends to notice his  _ problem _ Jun had decided to give him. Hansol and Seungkwan went through the go doors followed by Wonwoo and Mingyu holding hands (like an old married couple according to Minghao) and their hybrids Seokmin and Jihoon running around them Jihoon desperately trying to escape the over energetic dog hybrid. What a dysfunctional group of friends they had become Minghao thought amused before getting up and tugging at Jun’s hand, but he still didn’t move. Infact Minghao now noticed that he was staring at something, no  _ someone.  _ He noticed a girl sitting in one of the booths some distance from their table, smirking at Jun before she noticed Minghao looking at her, then it turned into a sweet smile as she gave him a wave. Minghao not being used to non-hybrids acting nice towards him blushed as he looked up at Jun for help but what he instead was met with was the older male crashing his lips onto his while pulling him flush against his body. That’s when Minghao finally understood Jun’s weird behavior under the dinner, he was  _ jealous.  _ He felt a wave of affection for the boy come over him, did he really think he needed to worry about some stupid girl Minghao hadn’t even noticed? He smiled into the kiss and let Jun continue his abuse on his lips with the burning jealousy he was feeling, mostly to let him calm down but also because he was curious as to how far he was gonna go. He quickly regretted the last part of his reasoning though and exploded into a blush when he felt Jun grope at his ass and gently pushed him off realizing there were still people around them. Jun breathed deeply before looking over at the girl who had now resorted to her phone, not paying attention to Minghao anymore. Jun turned back to Minghao and gave him a dark look that chilled him to the bone before grabbing his hand pulling him out of the restaurant where their friends were waiting for them.

 

“When we get home I’m painting your neck permanently purple so I don’t have to go through that again” He muttered in Minghao’s ear right before they reached the others.

 

 

_ MAJOR SMUT AHEAD _

 

True to his word, Jun attacked Minghao’s neck with kisses and nibbles the second the door closed behind them. He shook of his jacket and let it drop to the floor behind him while switching to sucking and biting marks on Minghao mumbling something about  _ marking what belonged to him  _ and Minghao would be lying if he said those words didn’t arouse him more than they should’ve _.  _ Jun suddenly lifted Minghao off the ground wrapping the smaller boys legs around him, carrying him to their bedroom where he let him down on their bed. Minghao pulled Jun down on top of him by wrapping his arms around the others neck and threw his head back lightly biting his lip as the abuse on his neck continued. It was happening tonight, Minghao knew it and Jun seemed to think the same thing because he stopped the aggressiveness in his kisses and switched to softer butterfly ones until he stopped completely slowly pulling back to lock eyes with Minghao breathing deeply a frown on his face.

 

“She kept staring at you Minghao, she wouldn’t even stop when I teased you under the table” Jun growled with dark eyes and chest heaving before licking his lips.

 

“Were you jealous Junnie?” Minghao grinned at the boy hovering over him who completely lost his dominating nature at the nickname looking down with surprised eyes. Minghao couldn’t help but think that he resembled a puppy despite the situation they were in.

 

“I didn’t even notice her and I never would’ve if you hadn’t attacked me with kisses right before we left” he continued and played with the hair at the nape of Jun’s neck looking up at his lips before leaning in a few centimeters. That was all it took for Jun to close the gap between them and press their lips together and Minghao tugged a bit harder at Jun’s hair while opening his mouth more and more until Jun could slip his tongue inside. He let one of his hands travel down Minghao’s body to grasp at Minghao’s waist causing said boy to gasp and break apart. Jun bit his lip and then started grinding down into Minghao slowly the roughness of their jeans rubbing together and sending chills down the hybrids spine. 

 

“Tell me you’re mine” Jun demanded a hint of whininess present in his voice while he continued to grind his hips down into Minghao’s his hand on Minghao’s waist inching further south until he reached Minghao’s hip where he let his thumb rub lazy circles. Minghao jerked a bit back and forth and Jun smiled satisfied, he was getting where he wanted. 

 

“I’m yours” Minghao shrudded and looked up into Jun’s eyes which shone up at his words and  pressed small kisses to the youngers mouth before placing his head in the nape of Minghao’s neck again. 

 

“God I’m yours” Minghao sighed again content and made up his mind, it was happening tonight. He didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself even if he didn’t want his to happen tonight. 

 

“ _ Jun I want you _ ” he quietly mumbled into Jun’s ear and gasped as Jun grinded down a bit harder at his words before stuttering to a stop. 

 

“You mean…?” He pulled back and raised his eyebrows with a hopeful look on his face at which Minghao nodded rapidly. Jun shone up like a bright night sky blinding Minghao with his smile. No matter how confident and dominant Jun acted he would still be a child at heart Minghao thought as Jun got off him to prop himself up against the headboard before patting his lap indicating he wanted Minghao on it. That had always been Jun’s favorite place to have Minghao and though he wouldn’t admit it, it was one of Minghao’s favorite places too. 

 

“Good boy” He praised when the younger boy had straddled him and Minghao’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment. Jun chuckled and leaned in to catch Minghao’s lips once again while grabbing the boy’s hips to help him grind back and forth on his lap slowly. Jun tried his best not to groan in pleasure but failed miserably and the sound went straight to Minghao’s steadily hardening crotch. It also gave him some confidence and he grabbed Jun’s hands from his hips to place one of them on his ass while slowly guiding the other towards his crotch trying to get Jun to understand what he wanted. Jun wasn’t going to let him get away that easy though and broke the kiss to raise his eyebrows at the hybrid. 

 

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want Hao” Minghao almost rolled his eyes at him. This idiot was such an annoyingly big tease, he couldn’t let him get away even once. He didn’t want to give him what he wanted but the straining cock in his pants told him to swallow his pride just this once, so Minghao gulped and met Jun’s eyes trying to put his best puppy dog eyes on. 

 

“I want you to touch me,  _ please” _ He whined sounding a bit more desperate than he intended too. While Jun was the biggest tease Minghao had ever laid his eyes on even he had his weaknesses and Minghao knew begging was one of them. If Minghao ever wanted something all he had to do was pout and say  _ please _ and Jun was already on it. Mingyu always said Jun was so whipped for Minghao and he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud at that though he wasn’t completely sure what it meant. Jun bit his lip before nodding and patted Minghao’s ass to make him rise up a bit to get the jeans off. Minghao felt relieved thinking he was finally getting what he so crucially needed but Jun just scanned him for a few seconds making him fear his begging hadn’t been enough, he was just about to bring forth the pouting when Jun’s eyes flickered up to his. 

 

“I want your shirt off, can you do that for me?” He asked while playing with the hem of Minghao’s sweater. Minghao nodded eagerly pulling the sweater over his head throwing it on the floor along with his jeans. He felt Jun’s burning gaze on him and tried his best to not start fidgeting around and distracted himself through playing with Jun’s hair. Finally Jun slowly brought his hand up to touch him and Minghao let his eyes fall shut as he felt Jun’s hands slide up and down his sides. He swallowed thickly and opened his eyes again to look at Jun who had a mesmerized expression on his face. 

 

“Are you gonna stare much longer or are you gonna get to it?” Minghao asked trying to sound bold but his voice betrayed him as a gasp slipped out mid sentence coaxing a snort out of Jun. 

 

“It’s our first time together, I want to make sure I’m not missing out on anything” Jun mumbled with a small smile on his face as if he was lost in thought, but just as he said that he rolled the pads of his thumbs over Minghao’s nipples sending a chill down his spine while also easing a rather loud gasp from Minghao accompanied by a smirk of satisfaction from Jun. After that Minghao both thankfully but a bit disappointed felt Jun’s warm hands leave him to pull at the olders own shirt getting it off before sending it flying in the same direction as Minghao’s who tried his best to not stare at the older boys toned chest but failed miserably. Thankfully Jun didn't say anything though he got a teasing look from him before he leaned forward to kiss Minghao again while palming him through his boxers sending jolts of pleasure through Minghao. After rubbing their tongues together for a while, Jun tapped Minghao’s ass again who obediently rose a bit for Jun to take the boxers off too. Minghao was now completely naked but strangely enough didn’t feel embarrassed like he thought he would. It felt right and when Jun wrapped his hand around his member giving it slow pumps at a steady pace and he couldn’t help but moan into the messy kisses he and Jun exchanged. Jun refused to go any faster which frustrated Minghao beyond oblivion, he had always been very impatient but Jun didn’t seem to pay any mind to that The elder just continued his slow pace stroking Minghao fully hard before reaching up to thumb at his slit a bit and Minghao arched his back trying to focus on returning Jun’s kiss. Minghao could fell the knot in his stomach appear after a while of this treatment and finally broke the kiss to lean his head against Jun’s shoulder to be able to focus on his breathing while involuntarily starting to grind himself into Jun’s hand. 

 

“Are you about to come Hao Hao?” Jun asked with an innocent tone of voice while squeezing Minghao a bit harder easing a moan out of him and the younger boy nodded eagerly against his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t stop. Please” He panted desperately, he swore to God if Jun fucked with him now he’d walk right out of here. 

 

“But that’s no fun... I want to come with you” Jun pouted and Minghao frantically kissed at his neck, anything to make him not stop. 

 

“I can take more, I promise. Please let me come” Minghao heard himself say, it wasn’t a lie but it was pathetic how he was begging for Jun to not stop. 

 

“If you say so Hao” Jun shrugged finally increasing his pace causing waves of pleasure to finally wash over Minghao and he threw his head back again biting his lip to stop the rather loud sounds that were threatening to spill from his puffy lips. 

 

“I want to hear you though, that’s my condition” Jun added and Minghao recently let go of his lip while his hips stuttered back and forth in Jun’s fist.  _ Of course there was a hook _ . He didn’t care anymore though cause he could finally feel the knot it his stomach loosen up and he came all over Jun’s hand who stroked him through his release until he was completely empty. Minghao heaved his chest up and down and slowly opened his eyes looking back at Jun only to be meet with him sucking his fingers clean from the small amount of Minghao’s cum that had tainted them. The scene in front of him made blood shoot right back to his crotch as he watched with wide eyes. 

 

“You know what I would like now?” Jun then asked while popping his fingers out of his mouth examining them before holding them out to Minghao. He knew exactly what Jun was asking for and decided to just go along with whatever Jun had in mind abandoning any resistance he had left in him. To be honest Minghao didn’t  _ really  _ despise the teasing Jun was pestering him with as much as one might think. But that was a secret he would never let Jun in on as he would never hear the end of it. Minghao looked up at Jun with big eyes, he himself claimed he was anything but cute but Jun obviously thought so which was a good weapon to use against him when Minghao wanted him to finally snap and just do as Minghao wanted. He took the two fingers Jun was stretching out to him in his mouth rubbing his tongue against them slowly the faint taste of himself present on his tongue. Jun unfortunatly didn’t seem  _ too  _ fazed by him and just shot a smirk at the younger boy. Jun retracted his hand after a few seconds and Minghao sighed, he wasn’t getting what he wanted just yet. 

 

After repositioning Jun was still leaning back against the headboard now in only his boxers with a pretty prominent bulge visible while Minghao was now eye level with said bulge. This was his only chance to show  _ some  _ domination in this whole game of power play. Minghao didn’t mind being a bottom, he didn’t think he could top even if he wanted to but he was determined to get revenge on all the teasing he had to endure this far. Jun had both his arms behind his head with an annoying smug ass smirk on his face watching Minghao’s every move as he leaned forward to pull the bigger males boxers down. Minghao threw them away and then turned back to his task at hand. Jun’s member wasn’t red and leaking yet but it was definitely hard, Jun really had impeccable self control. Minghao swallowed and tried to relax his throat before leaning forward to take it all the way in his mouth in one go intending to catch Jun off guard. His mission was successful as he could hear Jun hiss lowly under his breath and then felt him thread one of his hands into Minghao’s hair. He smiled to himself while bobbing his head slowly hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue to Jun’s underside carefully lifting his gaze to see how Jun would react. He wasn’t disappointed with the result when he could see that the taller male had his eyes closed with his head leaning back against the headboard and his lip caught tight between his teeth. Minghao kept going as deep as he could a few more times before pulling back until only the head was left in his mouth, there he let his tongue slide back and forth through Jun’s slit and a few seconds later he felt his mouth being pulled away and he let Jun’s dick go with a pop. He met eyes with Jun and raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“I take that as this isn’t your first time giving head?” Jun questioned panting a little from the arousal while scratching at one of Minghao’s ears sending a chill of pleasure down his spine. 

 

“Not the first, not the second and definitely not the last” Minghao grinned at Jun who pulled him up from his lying position to hover over his lap. Minghao felt excitement pool in his stomach when he realized what was going to happen next. Jun actually seemed a bit nervous too, he wasn’t moving at the moment, merely looking down below them. Minghao grabbed Jun’s cheek to make him lock eyes with him to reassure him about his decision. 

 

“Jun I don’t want to rush you but I really need you” Minghao’s ears twitched as he said those words staring into Jun’s dark eyes. He could see him swallow before nodding and leaning over to the cabinet beside the bed and got some lube at which Minghao whined and pouted at him.

“I’m not risking hurting you Minghao come here” Jun chuckled and Minghao sighed before slowly getting up on his knees to wrap his arms around Jun’s neck. Jun slowly brought his coated finger to the hybrid’s hole that were glistening with slick and teased it with his middle finger to prep Minghao. When the smaller boy tried to push down against it whining lowly Jun bit his lip and let his finger slide inside while reaching forward to capture Minghao’s lips again muffling the sounds that spilled from the younger boys lips. When he started to desperately grind down on his finger Jun eased a second one into the hybrid’s heat earning a load groan into his mouth. A few additional seconds later Minghao’s was moaning something inaudible into Jun’s mouth so he broke the kiss pulling back to hear what he was saying. What came out of the bothered hybrid was a string of pleas and whimpers going straight to Jun’s now rock hard erection. 

 

“ _ Please Jun.  _ I can’t take anymore, just  _ fuck me _ ” He whimpered and Jun grinned at him satisfied to finally have reached the hybrid’s breaking point. Jun rubbed his fingers inside of him just a bit longer until Minghao closed his eyes and bit his lips, then he pulled them out. Minghao panted with his forehead against Jun’s shoulder while Jun left small kisses by the conjugation of Minghao’s neck and shoulder before pulling back to look at Minghao. 

 

“You’re sure you want this? There no going back after this and you can’t start ignoring me again, that would ruin me. So you promise you really want this?” Jun breathed deeply his voice hoarse. He was never this nervous when it came to sex but now his body was feeling as if it was on fire and he tried his hardest to not stutter at the question. He wanted Minghao so bad and he hoped harder than anything that the hybrid felt the same way. Minghao looked up at him with twinkling eyes and nodded eagerly. 

 

“I want this. I’m not running away again Jun, I promise” Jun’s heart swelled at the hybrid’s words and he nodded before carefully pushing Minghao back on the bed to hover over the smaller boy. He stayed on his knees looking down at Minghao who panted through his puffy and bitten lips, his messy hair stuck to his forehead in some places. Jun found himself at a loss of words or actions at the image in front of him until he finally collected himself grabbing Minghao’s hips to slowly ease himself into the smaller boy. Minghao gripped at the bed sheets and let out a loud moan at the feeling of Jun slowly filling him up. Jun couldn’t believe how far they’ve come; From barely being able to hold up a conversation to this, he was so happy he never gave up on Minghao. Jun leaned down placing his hands on either side of Minghao’s face to connect their lips again and rolled his hips slowly to let him adjust to his size. When Minghao released the sheets and tugged at his hair, Jun took that as his sign to start thrusting and he groaned at how warm and arousing it felt. He repeated the action a few more times earning a deep moan right in his ear every time he pushed particularly deep letting him know just how needy the hybrid had become. He broke away from Minghao after a while and leaned up to rub at the hybrid’s ears coaxing a string of “ _ yes”es”  _ and  _ more”s” _ out of him. Minghao tightened his legs around Jun’s waist impatiently, he was still keeping the pace of his thrusts at a slow and teasing pace keeping Minghao right at the edge frustrating him beyond oblivion. He only saw one way out of this, he needed to make Jun snap. He managed to get his tail out from underneath him and slowly let it graze Jun’s spine while he leaned up to moan right in Jun’s ear.

 

“ _ Please master _ ” 

 

He only ever used that word in extremely rare cases, and it worked this time too. Minghao had done it, Jun finally snapped and pulled out to flip him over to his stomach. The smaller boy whined at the loss of contact but quickly became silent when he heard Jun speak voice deep and hoarse.

 

“On all fours” He demanded curtly and Minghao quickly complied feeling his release still lingering around just around the corner. 

 

Jun was inside him again in a matter of seconds and this time there was no slow and sensual pace, Jun was finally showing his desperate need for Minghao who looked back at him with big glossy eyes from being so close to his orgasm. He cried out and put his face down into the mattress when Jun’s hand wrapped around his sensitive cock beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts helping him over the edge. His whole body tensed as Jun stroked him through his orgasm releasing white streaks all over the sheets. Minghao whined a bit from oversensitivity but Jun didn’t stop stroking him until he had finished releasing. After that he continued snapping his hips into Minghao until he reached his own orgasm which hit him in multiple strong waves of pleasure and he stilled inside of Minghao whose legs were starting to shake uncontrollably. Jun was still for a while merely catching his breath before he slowly pulled out of Minghao and the smaller boy winced a bit a the feeling of Jun’s cum starting to drip down his thighs. Just as he was about to fall face first down into the sheets Jun quickly wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist to pull him up pressing him flush against his chest leaving small kisses everywhere he could reach.

 

“I love you” He mumbled and Minghao’s heart fluttered at the simple three word sentence. None of them had said that before and his brain tried to puzzle together an answer.

 

“I love you too” Was what he finally managed to stutter out.

 

A bit later, after they both had a quick shower which may or may not have resulted in a quite intense make out session that Jun had to stop before it went any further since he would like for Minghao to be able to walk tomorrow, they were cuddles up together on the bed. Actual cuddling this time too and not Minghao pretending not wanting to and waiting until he thought Jun had fallen asleep which he couldn’t refrain from telling Minghao anymore. 

 

“You knew!?” Minghao exclaimed hiding his face in his hands where he lied beside Jun who had his arms around his waist grinning while nuzzling into the embarrassed hybrid neck. 

 

“Of course I knew, if I could see through your “cold bitch” façade then I could see through you waiting until you  _ thought _ I was asleep to cuddle me” Jun laughed and kissed his cheek a few times before retracting his arms to throw one of Minghao’s legs over his hip and then pry the smaller boy’s hands of his face to get Minghao to lock eyes with him. 

 

“I know you’re actually a real softie who enjoys big sweaters, rainbows and cookies, you’re not fooling me anymore Hao Hao” Jun grinned before placing his hands on Minghao’s lower back, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss showing Minghao exactly how much he cared for him. And Minghao decided that maybe, it was okay to feel the same way about Jun the idiot with his stupid handsome face that made Minghao want to punch him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm emotional now it's all over dghfshjfjj. Again, thank you all for the kudos and nice comments this was my first AU and I'm shook people like it. It means a lot and I'll continue writing more~~ As I said when I posted the first chapter, I'm working on the Meanie POV from this same AU but tbh I haven't written anything more. I'm bad at writing long fan fics I've realized now I have no idea how I managed to write all this but I'm thinking of maybe doing shorter versions for the other ships. I have written a fair amount on the Meanie AU so if I just find motivation I should be able to post a pretty long one for that one at least. Well for now, if you stan NCT you can read my two other short fics, if you don't you should s t a n them :) Bye for now and again thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> So, wow I really feel like a real fan fiction writer now. This is my first published fan fic so feedback is appreciated hehe. Also duí means correct in Chinese (if you trust google translate lol) sorry if that's wrong. English is not my first language btw so sorry for mistakes but the level of English we learn in school is ridiculously low lmao I'm basically self learned. 
> 
> I'll leave my Twitter here- @svtmoonjunhao since I literally have 0 mutuals and I'm desperate for friends so... If you like any of the groups listed below just follow me idk how this works.
> 
> BTS  
> GOT7  
> Blackpink  
> Seventeen  
> Astro  
> Wanna one  
> KNK  
> B.I.G.  
> A.C.E.  
> EXO  
> Day6  
> Monsta x  
> Vixx  
> NCT  
> Stray kids
> 
> Seventeen and NCT are my obsessions right now just saying hehe. I'm also omw to stan JBJ, The boyz, Red Velvet, WJSN and Pentagon so if anyone wanna help with that pls do. Bye for now I'll post the next chapter if literally anyone asks for it hahahaha ok bye.


End file.
